Frater Meus Parvus
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Modern AU. Arthur comes back in the year 2015 and sees that Merlin is a mess. Can he save Merlin?
1. Chapter 1

_**Frater Meus Parvus  
**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is a modern AU. I will post every Wednesday.**

Merlin lived by himself in a small house in the woods. Merlin was in depression because of Arthur. There were times when Merlin went mental insane. One day, Merlin was outside, he was walking near the lake. He had a small blade in his hand. He kept cutting his wrist. Then Merlin saw something in the water. Then Arthur came out of the water. Merlin thought he was seeing things and cut his wrist. He cut very deep. Blood rushed out of Merlin's cuts. Merlin's legs buckled and Merlin fell. Arthur went to Merlin.

"Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked.

"You're not here. You're not real." Merlin moaned.

"I'm here. I'm real. I know you've suffered. Every day that I was in Avalon, I watched you. I'm so sorry."

"No."

Merlin started to cut his thighs. He made deep cuts. He was losing too much blood.

"Merlin, stop. Please, _frater meus parvus_." Balinor begged. Merlin stopped and gasped.

"Arthur?" Merlin tearfully cried.

"I'm here."

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug.

"It's getting very cold. We should go home." Arthur ordered. Merlin nodded. It had started snowing. Arthur helped Merlin up and half carried Merlin. Then Arthur felt Merlin go limp. He looked at Merlin and sighed. He saw that Merlin was breathing. He picked Merlin up and carried him home. He went into Merlin's house and went to Merlin's room. He put Merlin down on the bed. Merlin was very pale and weak. Arthur got a bowl of hot water, a cloth, and bandages. He took Merlin's shirt, socks, and shoes off. He washed Merlin's right arm. Blood covered Merlin's arm. Merlin's face was pinched in pain. Arthur apologized every time Merlin whimpered. When he finished cleaning Merlin's right arm, He saw old scars. He had seen them before but not up close. He even saw Merlin make those cuts but now seeing them up close Arthur knew that Merlin really needed him. Arthur stopped the bleeding on Merlin's right arm and then bandaged the cuts. When he finished, Merlin started coughing up a storm.

TBC

 _ **Frater meus parvus**_ **\- my little brother**

 **Be prepared to hear more Latin in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I know that this chapter is early. Be grateful that it's early.**

Merlin coughed painfully. His breath began to catch in his throat. Arthur helped Merlin to sit up. Merlin continued to cough but was still able to breathe. Arthur comforted Merlin.

"Let it out. You're ok." Arthur whispered. Merlin looked at Arthur and groaned.

"I feel so weak. I don't feel good." Merlin groaned.

"You don't have a fever but you have self-harmed yourself."

"I feel so tired. I'm in so much pain. It's so cold in here."

Then Merlin started coughing again. When Merlin finished coughing, he went back to sleep. Merlin was in a lot of pain. Arthur could hear Merlin wheezing so he put a few pillows under Merlin's head and shoulders. He smiled when he saw Merlin relax. Arthur wiped, cleaned, and bandaged Merlin's left arm. When he had done that he saw Merlin's torso. He saw cuts that he hadn't seen before. Some were old and Arthur knew about those ones but there were a few cuts and scars that Arthur had never seen.

"Oh, Merlin. What have you done?" Arthur sighed sadly. Arthur cleaned Merlin's thighs. When he had bandaged Merlin's thighs. When he had bandaged Merlin's thighs, he got Merlin some clean clothes. He gently shook Merlin. Merlin woke up and moaned. Merlin tried to fall asleep but Arthur stopped him. "Merlin, you need to get dressed."

"Ok. Where are my clothes?" Merlin moaned.

Merlin sat up and groaned. Any color in Merlin's face drained from his face when he sat up. Arthur handed Merlin some clean clothes and left Merlin to get dressed. A few minutes, Arthur knocked on Merlin's door. Arthur couldn't hear anything. He went in and saw Merlin sleeping on the bed. Merlin was dressed. He was shivering violently because his bedroom window was open. Arthur covered Merlin up. Arthur saw that Merlin's window was opened and went to close it.

Then he went to get changed. Arthur was asleep when Merlin woke up. Merlin got up and went outside. Merlin tripped on a root and fell. His right thigh started bleeding again. Merlin whimpered in pain. He rolled onto his side. He curled up in a ball. Blood trickled slowly from his thigh, turning his bandage and pant leg red. Merlin fell asleep on the snowy ground. It was turning into a blizzard. Half an hour to an hour later, Arthur woke up. He went to see Merlin. When he went in, he didn't see Merlin.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

He looked everywhere but couldn't find Merlin. He looked out the window and saw something in the snow. He got his shoes on and went outside. He went to Merlin.

"Merlin." Arthur gasped when he got to Merlin. Arthur rolled Merlin over and saw that Merlin was blue and pale. Arthur picked Merlin up and carried him inside. He put Merlin on the bed. Then he saw that Merlin's right thigh was bleeding. "Oh, Merlin. What have you done?" He covered Merlin up. Then he saw that Merlin wasn't shivering. "Come on, Merlin." Arthur went all around the house finding blankets. He covered Merlin up with all the blankets. Finally Merlin began shivering and whimpering. Arthur made sure that Merlin was getting warmer. Several minutes later, Merlin woke up. When Merlin saw Arthur, he got out of bed and grabbed a knife. Arthur tried to get to Merlin.

"Stay away from me. You're not real." Merlin panicked.

"I'm real, Merlin. You're safe." Arthur answered. Merlin cut his arm several times. When Merlin still saw Arthur, he cut his torso. After the 10th cut, Arthur tried to grab Merlin. "Merlin, stop." Then Merlin stabbed himself. " _Frater meus parvus_." Arthur ran to Merlin who was gasping. Arthur removed the knife and then hugged Merlin who was crying.

" _Magnus frater meus._ I'm sorry." Merlin cried.

"It's ok."

Arthur shushed Merlin and picked Merlin up. He carried Merlin to bed and cleaned Merlin's wounds. Merlin watched Arthur bandage his wounds. When Arthur was done, someone knocked on the front door. Arthur went to see who it was. When he opened the door, he saw a man.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"That doesn't matter. I need to take Merlin Ambrosius to the hospital." The man said.

"Who said?"

"His doctor."

"Why?"

"Merlin is mentally insane."

"It's called grief. Now get lost before I throw you out."

The man left. Arthur went back to Merlin's room. When he went in, Merlin was on the floor near the window. He was rocking back and forward. His knees were up to his chest. His hands were on his head. Arthur went to Merlin and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin looked up at Arthur. Arthur cold tell that Merlin was ill.

"Are you going to send me away?" Merlin wondered.

"No. Of course not. You're my little brother. You were grieving. I'm here now, Merlin. I can help you." Arthur replied. Then he pulled Merlin into a hug.

"I'm so scared." Merlin strained.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. _Hic es. Vos salvi sumus. Iustus relaxat. Ne male comparati sitis, et somnus. Dormis quando ero. Somno vester sanctus._ " Arthur whispered. Merlin fell asleep. Arthur carried Merlin to bed. He watched over Merlin. An hour later, Merlin whimpered. " _Suus 'okay. Vos salvi sumus. Ire ad somnum._ " Merlin calmed down and went back to sleep. Around noon, someone came into Merlin's room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm Freya. I'm Freya's girlfriend. You must be Arthur." Freya answered. Then Merlin woke up. Merlin smiled when he saw Freya.

" _Salve domina lacus."_ Merlin whispered.

" _Salve mea accipitris._ " Freya replied. "How do you feel?"

"Weak."

"I'll make you some tea."

"Ok."

Freya and Merlin kissed. Then Freya went to go make Merlin some tea.

"She's really nice." Arthur said.

"Yeah. She is. I've known her since I was 19. We met and then she died. She came back a couple years ago. She's tried to help me but it hasn't worked. We're going to get married in a few weeks." Merlin explained. Arthur and Merlin talked about Freya. Merlin sat up and was leaning against the pillows. Several minutes later, Freya came in. She carefully handed Merlin the cup of tea.

"Careful, it's hot." Freya warned. Merlin nodded and carefully drank his tea. Freya sat down next to Merlin. They talked for a while. It was evening when Freya left. She kissed Merlin who was almost asleep. Merlin fell asleep a couple minutes later. She kissed Merlin who was almost asleep. The next day, Merlin slept. Freya came around noon to see Merlin. She saw Arthur watching over Merlin.

"How is he?" Freya asked.

"He had a fever after you left. All night, he was in and out of consciousness." Arthur answered sadly.

"At least he's sleeping through."

"Yeah."

"I'll watch over him now."

Arthur went to get some rest. Freya watched over Merlin. A few hours later, Merlin woke up. Merlin panicked and tried to get away.

" _My accipitris. Tu ok._ " Freya said. Merlin gasped and calmed down.

" _Me paenitet_." Merlin gasped.

"You're fine."

"Can you help me out of bed?"

"Sure."

Freya helped Merlin get out of bed. She helped Merlin walk to the living room. Merlin and Freya were about to sit down when someone knocked on the door. Freya opened the door and saw Balinor.

"Father?" Merlin breathed. Merlin stumbled to Balinor.

"Merlin." Balinor happily said. Merlin almost collapsed but was caught by Balinor. Balinor hugged Merlin tight. Then Balinor realized that Merlin was warm. "You're so warm." Balinor put a hand on Merlin's forehead. "You have a high fever."

"I know." Merlin panted.

"You should sit down."

Balinor helped Merlin sit down on the couch. Freya got Merlin a cup of water. She handed the cup to Balinor who helped Merlin drink the water.

"How do you feel?" Balinor asked.

"Fine." Merlin replied.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.** **I am starting a sort of group thing where you can PM me or sent me a review. If you have any problems that you want to talk about you can talk to me about it. If you are a new Christian and need some help from someone who has been a Christian for a long time you can PM me. My little brother Matthew is helping me write this story now. SO most of the funny part are what he wants me to write.**

"I've missed you, _patrem."_ Merlin cried. Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug.

"I know, _fili mi._ " Balinor whispered. Then Merlin had a bad coughing fit. Merlin held onto Balinor tightly as he coughed. Balinor rubbed Merlin's back and shushed Merlin. When Merlin was done coughing, they all sat down and talked for a while. A few hours later, Merlin started heaving. Balinor grabbed Merlin and helped Merlin outside. When they got outside, Merlin fell to the ground and vomited. Merlin vomited for several minutes. Then Arthur came out.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin's ill." Balinor answered. Then Merlin collapsed against Balinor. Merlin panted weakly. Balinor put his cold hand on Merlin's cheek. Merlin sighed. "Hey, do you think you can walk?"

"I'm so tired." Merlin whimpered.

"It's ok, _pater esuritionum._ " Merlin whispered. Balinor helped Merlin sit down on the couch. "You should sleep." Merlin nodded and tried to sleep.

"I should go make dinner." Freya sighed. She kissed Merlin's forehead and went to the kitchen with Arthur behind her. Freya turned the stove on.

"What's this?" Arthur asked curiously. Then Arthur touched the stove and yelped in pain. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW." Freya sighed and grabbed Arthur's hand. She put it under the faucet and turned on the cold water.

"You just touched a stove; this is a sink; and you're an idiot." Freya pointed out. Everyone but Arthur laughed. When Freya was done treating Arthur's burn, Arthur went into the living room. Arthur sat down on one of the chairs and yelps. Arthur jumps out the chair and looks down in his seat and sees a pinecone.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that there's a pinecone in that chair." Merlin laughed. Arthur took the pinecone and threw it at Merlin who laughed. Merlin used magic and made the pinecone hit Arthur. Arthur got hit in the face. Arthur yelled in pain. Then Arthur sat down. Arthur saw a book next to him his chair. He picked it up and started to read it. An hour later, dinner was ready.

"So what do you usual do every day?" Balinor asked.

"I sometimes sleep sometimes don't because I'm Emrys. I haven't actually slept in a while. Since everyone I cared about died I've had a hard time keeping sane. There were times were I would just lie in bed and cry. I struggled with a lot of things. I would sometimes read. Sometimes I would write. I do have a journal about what happened after Arthur's death. I started getting delusional. I kept seeing and thinking that Arthur was back and now he really is." Merlin explained.

"You were alone."

"I know."

Then Freya came out.

"Dinner's ready." Freya said. SO they all went to eat dinner. They all sat down at the table and ate.

"Last year I found a really good church. Freya's been going there." Merlin said.

"It's really nice. Everyone is really nice." Freya continued.

"I just hope it stays that way."

"What do you mean?" Balinor asked.

"They want to start this program called Awana but some people don't agree that we should."

"What's Awana?"

"It's a program where kids from the age of 2 to 12th grade can come to learn verses, play games, and learn about God's word."

"What do you think?"

"I think we should do it. It'll help kids be strong while suffering."

"I agree. My life was a mess before I met Hunith. She helped me and taught me about her faith and belief. I believed."

"Mother made sure that I read the bible every day. She came to stay with me when Arthur died. Gaius came too. They both helped me. Mother was very protective when there was a war. I was very ill at the time. There was this king who wanted me to fight but mother and Gaius told them that I was dying. When they left, we fled to a cave near us. I used magic to shield us until the war ended. I was very sick when we got to the cave. I recovered slowly several days later. When the war was over, we went back home."

"Hunith was always protective."

"Yeah. I really miss her."

"Me too."

Then someone knocked on the front door.

TBC

 **Tell me who you think is at the door. You have one week. GO.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Everyone wants to see me this week." Merlin said. Balinor got up and opened the door. He saw Hunith and Gaius.

"Hunith?" Balinor gasped. Balinor and Hunith kissed. When they were done, Balinor, Hunith, and Gaius went to the dining room. Hunith saw Merlin and hugged him.

"I've missed you." Merlin whispered.

I know. I'm here now." Hunith answered. Hunith sat down and Gaius hugged Merlin. Freya got Hunith and Gaius something to eat. They all ae. When Merlin was done, he tried to sleep.

"We had a blizzard a couple days ago." Freya said.

"Yeah. Merlin decided that he was going to go outside and sleep in the snow." Arthur answered.

"I was delusional because of blood loss." Merlin defended. When they all finished eating, they went and sat down in the living room. Freya sat next to Merlin and was leaning against him. Merlin was leaning against Balinor. Merlin put his head on Balinor's shoulder. Balinor had an arm wrapped around Merlin. Merlin had his right arm wrapped around Freya's torso. Freya had her right arm on top of Merlin's arm. Her hand was on Merlin's hand. Freya's head was on Merlin's shoulder. Hunith saw that Merlin was cold and went to get a couple blankets. She came back with a couple blankets and covered Merlin and Freya up. Hunith sat on Balinor's left side.

"Thank you, _matrem._ " Merlin whispered.

"Your welcome, _filioli mei accipitris._ " Hunith replied. Balinor smiled at Merlin.

"Hey, your mother has a nickname for you but I don't." Balinor whispered. Merlin looked up at Balinor. "How about little dragon?"

"Ok." Merlin replied. They all talked for a while.

"Merlin, how your thighs, arms, or torso hurt?" Gaius asked.

"Not really. I feel a bit sick though." Merlin mumbled. Then Freya got up and kissed Merlin on the lips.

"I need to go home." Freya sighed. Merlin kissed Freya and then Freya left. As they were talking, Merlin fell asleep. Hunith smiled when she saw Merlin. She brushed a strand of hair from Merlin's face.

"He's asleep." Hunith said.

"He needs it. He's not feeling good." Balinor replied.

"Let's put him in bed."

"Ok."

So they put Merlin in bed. Gaius followed them. Balinor put Merlin on the bed. Hunith stayed at the door. Gaius and Balinor checked Merlin's gashes and cuts.

"All of his wounds are infected." Gaius sighed.

"Will he be ok?" Balinor asked.

"He's strong."

Then Gaius went to get what he needed for Merlin. Then Merlin woke up.

"Hey. _Filioli mei draco._ " Balinor whispered softly.

"What's going on?" Merlin whimpered.

"You wounds are infected. Gaius has to treat them."

Then Gaius came in. When Gaius saw Merlin, he put the stuff on the table and went to Merlin.

"How do you feel?" Gaius wondered.

"SO weak. So tired." Merlin moaned.

"You'll feel better soon."

Merlin nodded. Merlin closed his eyes and whimpered in pain as Gaius cleaned his wounds. Gaius did what he could to get rid of the infection. When he was done, he bandaged the wounds.

"I need to check him in the morning." Gaius sighed.

"Ok." Balinor answered. Then Gaius left. Balinor sat down in a chair next to Merlin's bed. Hunith got Merlin some clean clothes. Merlin was awake but was tired. Hunith handed the clothes to Balinor.

"Help Merlin get dressed." Hunith ordered.

"Ok." Balinor replied. Then Hunith left. Balinor helped Merlin sit up. Merlin groaned sleepily. "You need to get dressed." Merlin shook his head. Balinor sighed. He managed to help Merlin get dressed. Merlin kept groaning and moaning. "Stop that, Merlin." Merlin did as he was told. When Balinor was done, Merlin was asleep on Balinor's shoulder. Balinor sighed and laid Merlin down. He covered Merlin up and then sat down and watched over Merlin. Around midnight, Merlin started coughing.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Yes, I am still alive. **Evilly laughs**.**

Balinor woke up hearing Merlin cough. He saw that Merlin was coughing and helped Merlin sit up. Eventually, Merlin stopped coughing. Merlin weakly looked at Balinor.

"What happened?" Merlin croaked before he passed out. Balinor caught Merlin and laid Merlin down. He covered Merlin up and then tended to Merlin's fever. Balinor fell asleep sometime later. In the morning, Hunith came in. She put her hand on Balinor's shoulder. Balinor woke up.

"How is he?" Hunith asked looking at Merlin's ghastly pale face.

"He's worse. He woke up coughing last night." Balinor sighed.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen. I'm going with Freya to the store. So make sure that he eats."

"I will."

Then they kissed. Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead and then left. A few minutes later, Gaius came in. He checked Merlin over and looked at Merlin's wounds.

"Will he be ok?" Balinor questioned.

"His wounds will heal but he's very ill. We must watch over him." Gaius answered. Then Gaius left. Balinor was about to sit down when he saw Merlin move his hand. Balinor sat down on the bed and put a hand on Merlin's forehead.

" _Placet.* Filioli mei draco*. Expergiscimini*."_ Balinor whispered.

" _Ego non sentire bonum*. Ego Iustus volo ad somnum*. Suus' correpti ita incalerint*."_ Merlin whimpered.

" _Non dormientibus*. Vobis ad vescendum pertinent*."_

" _Sentio infirmos*."_

Then Balinor sighed and forcefully made Merlin sit up against the pillows. Merlin groaned in protest.

"You need to eat. You are way too skinny." Balinor ordered.

"But I'm tired." Merlin moaned.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you ate."

Balinor went to get Merlin breakfast. When he went back in, Merlin was trying to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep, Merlin." Balinor said sternly. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at his father. "You need to eat."

"I can't." Merlin moaned.

"You must. Now open your mouth."

Merlin did as he was told. Balinor helped Merlin eat. Merlin was half way done when he started feeling sick.

"You need to eat." Balinor said.

"I can't. I'm so sick and tired." Merlin moaned.

"Eat just a little more." Balinor helped Merlin eat a bit. After one more spoonful, Merlin moved away. "Try to eat a little more."

"I can't." Merlin groaned. Balinor sighed and then put the bowl down. He saw that Merlin was very sweaty. Then Freya came in.

"Balinor, Hunith is in your room." Freya sighed. Balinor nodded and went to see Hunith. Freya sat down on the bed and kissed Merlin on the lips.

"Oh my goodness. You are so hot. Your fever is too high." Freya gasped. Then she went to get a thermometer. She went back into Merlin's room and saw Gaius. "Merlin, I need to check your temperature." Merlin nodded. She put the thermometer in Merlin's mouth.

"What is that?" Gaius asked.

"It's called a thermometer. It can tell you your temperature. Normal would be about 98.6 degrees. If it's over 100 or below 97 degrees then it means you have a fever."

Then the thermometer beeped. Freya took it out of Merlin's mouth and gasped.

"What is it?" Gaius wondered.

"His fever is 103.5. We need to get him to the hospital."

TBC

 _ **Latin to English:**_

 _ **Placet= Please**_

 _ **Filioli mei draco= My little dragon**_

 _ **Expergiscimini= Wake up**_

 _ **Ego non sentire bonum= I do not feel good**_

 _ **Ego Iustus volo ad somnum= I just want to sleep**_

 _ **Suus' correpti ita incaluerint= It's so hot**_

 _ **Non dormientibus=Do not fall asleep**_

 _ **Vobis ad vescendum pertinent= You must eat**_

 _ **Sentio infirmos= I feel sick.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I'll go tell the others." Gaius said. Then Gaius left. Merlin laid down and slept. Then a few minutes later, Balinor came in. Merlin had started coughing up a storm. Balinor checked Merlin up.

"He's very ill." Balinor gasped and then took a couple blankets and wrapped Merlin up. "Let's go." They got to the car and got Merlin to the hospital. A doctor saw them and went to them. Merlin's breath was labored.

"Follow me." The doctor said. They followed the doctor to a room. "Put him on the bed." Balinor did. Merlin looked at Balinor through half-opened eyelids. The doctor took the blankets off Merlin. He checked Merlin over. "I need to do some more test."

Freya, Balinor, Hunith, Arthur, and Gaius went to a waiting room. An hour later, the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Hunith wondered.

"He has pneumonia. It's severe." The doctor answered.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes. I'll take you to him."

So they went to see Merlin. They went into the room Merlin was in. Merlin looked worse.

"His condition is worse. He's lucky." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Freya answered as she sat down on the bed next to Merlin. The doctor left and everyone sat down.

"They must have treated Merlin's wounds." Gaius said when he saw the bandages.

This isn't the first time he's been taken to the hospital." Freya sighed.

"Let's hope he gets better."

Then they heard a beeping sound.

"Oh no." Freya gasped before going to find a nurse. A nurse came in and started CPR. Then the doctor came in.

"What's going on?" Balinor asked.

"He stopped breathing." The doctor answered. Then Merlin sucked in a breath of air and gasped. Then Merlin started coughing. He coughed up phlegm and blood. The doctor checked over Merlin. "I need to do some tests."

"Can I stay with him?"

"Yes."

SO they went to do some tests on Merlin. As Merlin was having a blood test done, he woke up. Balinor saw that Merlin was awake and squeezed his hand. Merlin opened his eyes and saw Balinor looking at him.

"What's going on?" Merlin slurred.

"You're very ill. The doctors are doing some tests. Stay still." Balinor whispered. Merlin nodded. Then a nurse came over and gently took the needle out of Merlin's arm. Then Merlin's doctor came over.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Really weak." Merlin replied.

"You'll get better."

"Thanks, James."

Then Merlin felt a wave of pain course through his body. Merlin groaned painfully and then passed out. Merlin stopped breathing.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"He's stopped breathing." One of the nurses said. Balinor got out of the way. They managed to get Merlin to breathe again.

"How is he?" Balinor asked.

"Not good. He could die. He'll be in pain. He'll need support." James explained. When the tests were done, Merlin was taken back to his room. When he woke up, he gasped in pain. He hissed in pain. Balinor grabbed Merlin's hand and let Merlin squeeze his hand.

"Squeeze the pain into my hand." Balinor ordered. Merlin did. When he opened his eyes he looked at Balinor.

"It hurts." Merlin whimpered.

"I know. Just relax."

"I can't."

Tears fell down from Merlin's eyes. Balinor took a cloth and wiped Merlin's face. Merlin groaned quietly. Balinor shushed Merlin as he wiped the sweat off Merlin's face. Merlin tried not to cry out in pain. Balinor knew that Merlin was in pain.

"Let it out." Balinor whispered.

"I can't." Merlin cried.

"Yes, you can."

Then Merlin cried. Balinor held Merlin's hand as he cried. Then Merlin started coughing. As Merlin coughed, Balinor grabbed Merlin and held him close. Merlin coughed on Balinor's shoulder. Blood splattered out of Merlin's mouth and onto Balinor's shirt. Merlin grabbed part of Balinor's sleeve and clenched his fist. Balinor shushed Merlin. When Merlin stopped coughing, he laid against his father. Balinor kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin moaned weakly.

"How do you feel?" Balinor asked.

"Horrible. I feel so sick." Merlin moaned.

"Get some rest."

Balinor was about to lay Merlin down but Merlin grabbed his shirt.

"Don't. I'm cold." Merlin groaned.

"Ok. Just let me get into a comfortable position." Balinor sighed. Balinor got into a comfortable position and let Merlin curl up against him. Merlin fell asleep a few minutes later.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor watched Merlin sleep. A few minutes later, Hunith came in.

"How is he?" Hunith wondered.

"Not good. He's very ill and pale. He wanted me to hold him." Balinor replied.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Several minutes. He's very sweaty."

A few hours later, Merlin had a nightmare. Balinor shushed Merlin and tried to calm Merlin down. Merlin didn't calm down.

"Merlin, wake up." Balinor whispered. Eventually Merlin woke up screaming. "Hey, it's ok. It's ok." Merlin calmed down and opened his eyes.

"Hey, Merlin. Are you ok?" Hunith asked.

"I'm really tired." Merlin answered.

"Go back to sleep."

Merlin nodded and went back to sleep. Balinor used magic and made sure that Merlin was sleeping peacefully. As time went on Merlin got a bit better.

"Balinor, is it just me or does Merlin look a bit better?" Hunith wondered.

"When I used magic on him, it must have started healing him. He'll be fine if I keep doing this. He'll need a little bit of magic every several hours." Balinor explained.

Every several hours, Balinor used magic to heal Merlin a bit. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Balinor.

"How do you feel?" Balinor asked quietly.

"Better. What happened?" Merlin rasped.

"I used magic to heal you a bit."

"Will I be ok?"

"If I keep using magic to heal you, then you will be fine."

"Ok."

Merlin felt hungry and groaned in pain.

"I'm hungry." Merlin moaned.

"I'll get you something to eat." Balinor replied softly. Balinor went to get something for Merlin. When Balinor came back, Merlin ate. When he finished eating, he tried to sleep. Then he started vomiting blood. Balinor went out and got James. "Merlin's vomiting blood." They went in and saw that Merlin was thrashing in pain. Balinor went to Merlin's side and held his hand.

"It hurts." Merlin gasped.

"We need to get him into surgery now." James said. "He has internal bleeding."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor kissed Merlin's forehead. Then Balinor left. They got Merlin prepared for surgery. They took him into surgery and tried to stop the internal bleeding. When they stopped the bleeding, they took Merlin out of surgery. James went to talk to Balinor.

"How is he?" Balinor panicked.

"He's stable. We don't know if he'll be ok." James answered.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes but there's something you should know."

"What?"

"His heart stopped several times. If he does get out of the hospital, he'll be very weak. He'll have to stay in bed for a few months. If he uses his magic, he'll die. You could say that he doesn't have magic."

"Oh, no."

Balinor went to Merlin's room. Merlin was in bed awake.

"Hey, Merlin?" Balinor greeted.

"Will I be ok?" Merlin asked.

"You'll be fine but you can't use your magic. Your heart stopped several times. If you use your magic, you will die."

Merlin didn't react. Balinor became concerned.

"Merlin? Merlin, are you ok?" Balinor wondered.

"Is James coming?" Merlin asked.

"He's right outside."

"Tell him he can come in."

"Ok."

Balinor went out to see James.

"He didn't react. Something's wrong." Balinor said.

"Let me see." James answered. Just as James went in, Merlin's heart stopped. They restarted Merlin's heart and got him into surgery. As Merlin was in surgery, Hunith and Freya came with Arthur.

"How is he?" Freya questioned.

"He's still in surgery. All I know is that he started bleeding again." Balinor sighed. He explained to them what happened. A few hours later, James came.

"He's out of surgery. We stopped it. I'm going to check on him." James explained. Then he went in. He checked Merlin over. "He's fine."

"Does he remember?"

"I don't know."

Balinor went in. He sat down next to Merlin. Then Merlin burst into tears.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor grabbed Merlin and hugged him.

"Why can't I use my magic?" Merlin cried.

"When Morgana took your magic away, your body was under attack. When you got your magic back, your body wasn't able to handle it. Since then your magic never balanced. Either it was overwhelming or not enough." Balinor explained.

"But why is it that I never had any problem before?"

"Because no sorcerer healed you after that. It's been a thousand years. Because of me, you nearly died."

"It's not your fault."

"I know. Get some rest. You scared us all."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Then Freya came in.

"How is he?" Freya wondered.

"He's fine. Just tired." Balinor sighed.

"He looks a bit better. He looks peaceful."

"I know. I'm grateful that Merlin found someone as caring and kind as you."

"Thank you. Merlin is a lot like you. I know that he tries to be like you.

"He's a better man than me. He's stronger than I ever was. He's faced things that I would have coward away from."

Freya kissed Merlin's cheek. For the next few weeks Merlin recovered quickly. His magic managed to get under control. Then one day, Arthur and Merlin were talking. Gaius came in.

"I was very ill when Freya came. She helped me the best she could. She stayed by my side. She did mostly everything for me. When I recovered, she fell ill. I took care of her. I never let her go. When she recovered, I helped her get settled." Merlin said. Then they saw Gaius.

"Merlin, I have something for you. It'll help your magic. Balinor helped me find it." Gaius explained. Then he gave Merlin a cup that had the medicine in it. Merlin drank it and tried not to gag.

"I should have known that it would be disgusting."

Then Merlin moaned.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin clutched his side. Then he sighed as the wave of pain passed. Merlin looked in the palm of his hand and saw a blue orb.

"It worked." Merlin exclaimed.

"That's good." Arthur sighed happily. Merlin used his magic and made a small flame. Merlin smiled. Everyone was happy that Merlin could use his magic again. A few weeks later, Merlin was out of the hospital. When Merlin had fully recovered, Merlin and Freya got married. They were happy together. Balinor and Hunith got married a few weeks later. One night, Merlin was sleeping with Freya by his side when he had a nightmare. He began thrashing as his nightmare got worse. He dreamed that everyone one he loved died. Freya woke when she felt him move. She looked at him and tried to calm him down. Then Merlin shot up in bed and screamed.

"Merlin, it's me. It's ok." Freya loudly said. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Freya.

"It was horrible. I dreamed that everyone I cared about died because of me." Merlin panted.

"You're fine. Get some sleep. You need it."

Merlin calmed down and went back to sleep. Freya kissed Merlin's forehead and went to sleep. A few months later, Freya became ill. Merlin and Freya were in their room. Gaius was checking Freya over.

"Is Freya ok?" Merlin asked.

"She's fine and the baby's fine." Gaius answered.

"You mean Freya's pregnant?"

"Yes."

Freya and Merlin looked at each other and smiled. A couple weeks later, someone knocked on the front door. Merlin answered it and turned pale.

"You." Uther angrily said. Then he pushed Merlin. Merlin landed on the floor. Then Balinor came in.

"Uther, stay away from my son."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"You! I should have known. He looks just like you but he's still a bastard." Uther shouted. Freya, Hunith, and Arthur came in.

"Father, stop it. They haven't done anything." Arthur yelled. Freya went to Merlin. Uther saw a druid mark on her arm. He grabbed Freya's arm and laughed.

"Should have known a druid. Why are you doing this, Arthur?" Uther laughed evilly.

"Merlin is my friend even though he has magic. Freya is a good women. Balinor has been kinder to me than you ever were."

Uther pulled Freya causing her to scream. Merlin got on his feet and angrily looked at Uther. Then Uther saw that Freya was with child.

"Another monster. Born of two monsters." Uther said before he pushed Freya into a table. Freya cried in pain. Uther picked her up and took her outside. Merlin and Arthur ran after them. Uther was beating Freya up. Merlin got angry.

"Merlin, do it. Stop him." Arthur ordered.

"But he's your father." Merlin answered.

"I stopped considering him as my father when I found out about your magic."

"Ok."

Then they went to Uther.

"Uther, leave my wife alone." Merlin angrily demanded. Uther didn't listen. Merlin used his magic and throw Uther away from Freya. Then he went to Freya. "Dominae lacus. Are you ok?"

"The baby." Freya panicked. Merlin picked Freya up and carried her into the house. He went into their room and put her on the bed.

"Gaius!" Merlin shouted. Merlin put his hand on Freya's stomach. He felt the baby kick. "Did you feel that?"

"I don't know. I'm in so much pain. It hurts all over."

Merlin grabbed Freya's hand and put it on her stomach just as the baby kicked. Freya cried happily.

"It's alive." Freya laughed breathlessly. Merlin kissed Freya's forehead. Then Gaius came in. He checked Freya's injuries.

"Hunith will have to treat her." Gaius sighed. Then Gaius got Hunith. Hunith came in with what she needed to treat Freya.

"Merlin, go see your father." Hunith ordered. Merlin did as he was told. Merlin and Freya kissed and then Merlin left. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Balinor. Uther was tied to a chair.

"How's Freya?" Balinor wondered.

"Mom's with her now." Merlin replied. Several minutes later, Hunith came out.

TBC

 **Is the baby ok? Tell me what you think. You have until Monday.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Is Freya ok?" Merlin asked.

"She's fine. She's resting now." Hunith answered.

"What about the baby?"

"The baby's fine. Freya will have to stay in bed till the baby is born."

"That'll be in 4 months."

"If she come out of that room, the baby will die. She must stay in that room. You can go see her."

So Merlin went to see Freya. He went in and sat on the bed next to Freya.

"Hunith told me that I needed to rest if the baby is to survive." Freya sighed.

"You'll be fine. So will the baby. Everything will be ok." Merlin replied.

"I know."

"Get some rest."

Freya nodded and went to sleep. For the next few days, Freya stayed in bed. Then someone knocked at the front door.

"I got it." Merlin said. He opened the door and saw Gwen, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Lancelot. Merlin hugged Lancelot. "You guys are here."

"Yes, Merlin, we are." Lancelot answered.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Gwaine wondered. Merlin gave Gwaine a hug.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

So they went inside. When Gwen saw Arthur, she hugged him.

"Gwen, I've missed you." Arthur whispered.

"I've missed you too." Gwen happily said. Gwen and Arthur went to Arthur's room and talked. For the next few months everyone was content. Then one day, Freya woke up in pain.

"Merlin, I think it's time." Freya panted. Merlin went and got Hunith. He told Hunith what was happening. Hunith went to Freya and checked her over.

"It's time. Merlin, I want you to go." Hunith said.

"No. I'm going to stay with her." Merlin answered.

"I want Merlin to stay." Freya panted.

"Ok." Hunith sighed. So Hunith did what she could for Freya. That night, Freya gave birth to a baby girl. "It's a girl." Hunith checked to see if the baby was ok. She realized that the baby would live but would have to be careful taken care of. "She'll live but she'll need to be taken care of carefully."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.16**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I was at my grandparents for the past week and couldn't do anything. There was no internet.**

Then Hunith handed the baby to Freya.

"What should we name her?" Freya asked.

"Samantha." Merlin answered. "She was a dear friend of mine's before she died from lung cancer."

"That's beautiful. Samantha Isabella Ambrosius."

"I like that."

A few minutes later, Freya started falling asleep.

"Hey, go to sleep. I'll take the baby." Merlin whispered.

"Ok." Freya replied. Merlin took the baby. Freya closed her eyes and went to sleep. Then Hunith came back in.

"How is she?" Hunith wondered.

"She's fine. Both are sleeping."

"Is it ok for them to come in?"

"Yes but they must have clean hands. I don't want Samantha to get ill."

"Ok."

So Hunith went out. She told the others what Merlin told her. They did as they were told. They went into Merlin and Freya's room. Merlin was sitting in a chair holding Samantha. Balinor went to him.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you." Balinor said.

"Thanks." Merlin sighed.

"How's Freya?"

"She's sleeping."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Merlin got up and handed Samantha to Balinor.

"Hold her head." Merlin said. Balinor let Merlin help him. When Merlin was done helping Balinor, he smiled. "She likes you."

"She's so amazing. What's her name?" Balinor asked.

"Samantha. Her name is Samantha Isabella Ambrosius."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Yes. It is."

Then the others came in. Gwen went to Balinor and Merlin. She gasped when she saw the baby. Arthur was behind her.

"She's so beautiful. Arthur, I want one." Gwen gasped.

"Ok. Congratulations, Merlin." Arthur answered.

"Thanks." Merlin thanked. So everyone got to meet Samantha. That night when Merlin was holding her, Freya woke up.

"How's Samantha?" Freya croaked.

"She's fine." Merlin replied. Then Samantha started crying. Merlin and Freya tried to calm her down. Then Samantha started turning pale.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Yes I have change my penname. I was klcutting.**

"Oh no. Merlin, what's going on?" Freya panicked.

"I don't know. You hold her. I'll go get my mother." Merlin answered.

"Can't you do something?"

"I think so."

Merlin murmured a spell. It stopped Samantha from getting worse. Then Merlin ran out of the room. Hunith was still up.

"Mother, something's wrong with Samantha." Merlin said.

"Go get Gaius." Hunith ordered as she ran to Freya and Samantha. Merlin went into Gaius' room and got Gaius. Gaius and Merlin went to Freya, Samantha, and Hunith. When they went in Freya was crying.

"Is she ok?" Merlin asked.

"You stopped it from getting worse. I don't know if she'll be ok." Hunith replied. Merlin picked Samantha up and held her close. Samantha had her eyes opened.

"Hey, Samantha. You'll be fine." Merlin cried quietly. He kissed Samantha's forehead. Gaius checked Samantha.

"Hunith, get Balinor. I think he'll know what it is." Gaius said. Hunith got Balinor. When Balinor came in, he took Samantha and checked her over. Gaius and Balinor talked.

"What is it?" Merlin wondered.

"She has draco febris. Also known as dragon fever. It's where a child of a dragonlord gets ill. It can happen anytime in a child's life." Balinor explained.

"I've heard of it. Why is it that I haven't had it?"

"I said that it can happen anytime in a child's life. Boy or girl. It doesn't matter. Even though the gift is passed down father to son, a girl a get it. They may not be able to command dragons but they can talk to them."

"What about Morgana?"

"Her mother was my sister. Vivienne got ill with draco febris when she was pregnant with Morgause. Morgause had it when she was mortally wounded by you."

"Has Morgana had it?"

"No. She hasn't."

"Will Samantha be ok?"

"Yes. She will. She just needs a bit of magic every day."

"Ok."

Everyone went to bed. Freya woke up in the morning hearing Samantha cry.

"Merlin? Merlin, Samantha's crying." Freya moaned. She shook Merlin's shoulder. Merlin moaned. "Merlin, I can't get out of bed." Merlin sat up and went to calm Samantha down. He used a small healing spell on her and then went back to bed. He groaned when he got to bed. He laid on his stomach with his face in the pillow. "Merlin, are you feeling ok?" Merlin said something but the pillow muffled the sound. "Get your face out of the pillow. What did you say?"

Merlin did as he was told.

"I said that I feel horrible." Merlin groaned.

"Will you stop with that attitude? Go get Gaius and ask him if he can help you."

"I don't want to get out of bed."

"I can't get out of bed. So stop whining."

"I'm tired."

"I'll kick you out of bed if I have to."

"Fine."

Merlin went out and got Gaius. Gaius checked him over.

"You have draco febris." Gaius sighed.

TBC

 **If you're wondered why I used the name Samantha and not Imogene here's why: I had a best friend named Samantha. I haven't seen her in about 3 year. We were very good and close friends. I miss her. She's was and is a good friend. She was one of my first friends.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Go back to bed." Gaius ordered. Merlin did as he was told. He went back to bed. When he got into bed and covered himself up, Freya put her hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Freya asked.

"Samantha and I have the same illness." Merlin groaned.

"Oh no."

Then Hunith came in.

"I know you two aren't feeling well. I can take care of Samantha if you want." Hunith explained.

"I think that'll be good till I'm able to get out of bed. Can I hold her?" Freya answered.

"Ok."

Hunith picked Samantha up and carried her to Freya. Freya took Samantha and held her. Hunith left. Freya feed Samantha and took care of her. Freya kissed Samantha and smiled.

"You are so beautiful. You look like your father." Freya softly said.

"No. She looks like her mother." Merlin croaked. Merlin sat up and pulled Freya into a hug. Samantha had her eyes opened. Merlin made a butterfly using magic. Then Samantha made a blue orb. Merlin and Freya laughed. Hunith and Balinor came in.

"What is it?" Balinor asked.

"I made a butterfly using magic and she made a blue orb." Merlin explained happily.

"She is like you Merlin. You did that when you were born." Hunith replied. Merlin smiled at them. Then he started coughing. Balinor ran to his side and grabbed him.

"Hey, I got you." Balinor whispered as he held Merlin. He used a small healing spell on Merlin. Merlin stopped coughing and moaned. Balinor laid Merlin down and put his hand on Merlin's forehead. "Go to sleep. You have a fever."

"No. Samantha. I have to help her." Merlin panted.

"I'll do it. Now go to sleep."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Then he started gasping.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor checked Merlin over.

"What's wrong?" Freya panicked.

"I think he has internal bleeding. People over 18 who get draco febris end up with internal bleeding. Samantha is fine. She's safe." Balinor explained. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him out of the room. He carried Merlin to Gaius' room. He put Merlin on one of the beds.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked.

"He has internal bleeding." Balinor replied. Gaius chanted a spell and was able to look into Merlin's body. He saw that Merlin's right lung was bleeding out. He also saw that Merlin's appendix had ruptured.

"His right lung is causing the problem. We can use magic to fix that but his appendix ruptured. We need to fix that before he gets worse."

Gaius got what he needed. Balinor took Merlin's shirt off. Merlin was conscious at the time and was in a lot of pain. Balinor saw that Merlin was awake and put his left hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." Balinor whispered.

"I can't. I'm in so much pain. My side hurts." Merlin rasped quietly.

"Can you show me where?"

Merlin pointed to the area where his appendix was. There was a big black and blue bruise.

"You have appendicitis. You have some internal bleeding as well. I wish you had draco febris when you were little and not now." Balinor sighed.

"Why?" Merlin croaked.

"It means that you wouldn't have had internal bleeding. That you wouldn't be going through this."

"I'll be fine."

Then Merlin winced.

"Let me guess. The pain." Balinor said. Merlin nodded. Tears fell from his eyes. "You'll be fine. You're strong." Then Gaius came over.

"Merlin, I'm going to use magic to heal he internal bleeding. When I do, you'll feel very tired. Don't fight it. You need to sleep." Gaius ordered. Merlin nodded. Gaius did the spell and healed Merlin's right lung. When he did, Merlin's eyelids felt heavy.

"Go to sleep, Merlin. It'll help with the pain." Balinor whispered. Merlin did as he was told. When he was asleep, Gaius got to work preparing for surgery. Balinor also got ready. They operated on Merlin. They removed Merlin's appendix and stitched his wound.

"Will he be ok?" Balinor wondered.

"It all depends on him." Gaius answered.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When they had bandaged Merlin's wound, Balinor carried him to bed. Merlin slept throughout the day. That night, Freya woke up hearing Samantha cry. She was facing Merlin. She opened her eyes and saw that Merlin wasn't there. She sat up and saw Merlin holding Samantha. He was standing beside Samantha's crib. Freya got up and went to them.

"Hey, you should be in bed sleeping." Freya whispered.

"She started crying. I woke up and decided to calm her down. I feel a bit better now." Merlin replied.

"You may feel better but that doesn't mean you can get up. I'll take her. You should go back to bed."

"Fine. If it'll make you feel better."

"It will. Now go."

Merlin gave Samantha to Freya. Then he went to bed. Freya smiled and talked to Samantha. Merlin smiled and then fell asleep. Freya put Samantha in her crib and then went to bed. She fell asleep quickly. In the morning, she woke up feeling Merlin's arms wrap around her. She moaned and sighed in his warm embrace.

"You know I have to get up." Freya moaned.

"Nope. I know you're still tired." Merlin answered.

"You know me too well."

"I know you do."

"I know that you're do this because you love me."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes, you are. Now go back to sleep."

"Only if you promise to stay with me."

"Ok. I promise."

Merlin smiled and went back to sleep. Freya sighed and kissed Merlin's forehead. Freya went to sleep in Merlin's arms. Hunith came in a few minutes later to get Samantha. She smiled at Merlin and Freya. She went out and took care of Samantha. The next day, Merlin and Freya were up and about. Everyone was watching Merlin carefully. They knew that he should be resting but Merlin wouldn't rest. Then one day, Merlin went outside for a walk. He was walking past the lake of Avalon when he heard a voice.

"Please. Someone help me." A young boy cried. Merlin looked around and saw Daegal. It looked like he had been beaten. Merlin ran to Daegal.

"Daegal, what happened?" Merlin asked.

"I was attacked."

"Come on. Let's get you someplace safe."

Merlin helped Daegal up. He put one of Daegal's arms around his shoulders and helped Daegal walk. Daegal felt weaker as they walked.

"Daegal, stay with me. Don't pass out." Merlin ordered. Then Daegal collapsed.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin quickly carried Daegal home. He used magic to open the door.

"Gaius." Merlin yelled. He ran into one of the guest rooms and put Daegal on the bed. Gaius came in as quick as he could.

"What is it?" Gaius asked.

"It's Daegal. He's been attacked." Merlin answered.

"Let me see."

Gaius went to Daegal's side and tended to his wounds. Merlin helped. When Gaius was done, Merlin covered Daegal up with a few blankets.

"Will he be ok?" Merlin wondered.

"You're a physician. You should know the answer." Gaius replied.

"It's been a long time."

"He'll be fine. You should go rest a bit."

"I'm fine. I'm going to stay till he wakes."

"Ok but when he wakes, you need to get some rest."

"I will."

Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and then left. Merlin grabbed a chair and sat down. He watched Daegal for a few hours. Merlin was almost asleep when Daegal woke up.

"Merlin?" Daegal moaned.

"Hey, how do you feel?' Merlin asked.

"Sore and in pain."

"Yeah. You'll be sore for a while."

"You look tired."

"I'm fine."

Then Freya came in.

"Merlin, go to bed. You need to rest." Freya ordered.

"Fine." Merlin sighed. Merlin went to bed and got some rest. For the next few weeks, Daegal had to rest. Everyone was content. When Samantha was 10 months, Merlin knew that her magic was powerful. One night, Merlin was outside after dinner. He used magic and made a small flame in his hand.

"You still up to the same old magic tricks?" Someone said.

"Will." Merlin gasped. He turned around and saw Will. He hugged Will. "I've missed you."

"I can tell. Come on. You look pale."

They went inside. When Hunith saw Will, she ran to him.

"Oh, it's been a long time, Will. I've missed you." Hunith said. "Come. You must be hungry."

"I am." Will answered.

"Ok. Merlin, go get Samantha. Freya's with her."

Merlin went and got Samantha. Merlin carried her into the kitchen.

"Who's this little one?" Will wondered.

"This is my daughter. Her name is Samantha." Merlin replied happily.

"Where's your wife?"

"Right here." Freya answered as she came in.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

That night, Freya and Merlin were getting ready for bed.

"Merlin, I went to the doctor's office and found out that I was pregnant." Freya explained.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"That's amazing." Merlin exclaimed. He picked Freya up and hugged her.

"Put me down. I need to get dressed." Freya answered.

"Ok."

Merlin put Freya down. Freya went and got dressed. Merlin went to Samantha's crib and picked her up.

"You're going to be a big sister." Merlin whispered. Samantha cooed. Merlin smiled at Samantha and she smiled back. Then Freya came back in. She went to the two and smiled. Samantha grabbed a strand of Freya's hair.

"Hey, you little troublemaker." Freya said. Freya took Samantha from Merlin's arms. Freya held Samantha till she fell asleep. She put Samantha in bed and then went to bed with Merlin by her side. A few weeks later, Merlin was at the lake.

"Hello, Merlin." Someone said. Merlin turned around and became very angry.

"You." Merlin angrily hissed.

"You know who I am?"

"Nimueh. I should have known. What do you want?"

"Revenge. I will make you suffer slowly and painfully. I'll make your family suffer."

Merlin got angry and used magic. Nimueh flew back against a tree.

"You will not hurt my family." Merlin hissed.

"I might not but the others will. Morgana, Morgause, Cenred, and Agravaine will destroy you and your family." Nimueh smirked.

"You know what the druids call me?"

"What?"

"They called me Emrys. You cannot kill me."

Then Merlin killed Nimueh with a ball of fire.

"So, Emrys. We meet again." Agravaine said before hitting Merlin with a whip. Merlin cried out in pain. He fell to the ground in pain. Agravaine whipped Merlin till he was half-dead. When Agravaine was done, he kneeled down next to Merlin and pulled out his knife. He rolled Merlin onto his back and took Merlin's shirt off to expose his torso. He took the knife and made a long, deep cut from Merlin's left hip to his right shoulder. Merlin gasped. Blood splatter rapidly out of the wound. "That's for killing Morgana." Then he made another cut. "That's for killing me." Then he stabbed Merlin in the right ribs. "That's for condemning Morgause to a slow and painful death." Then he stabbed Merlin several more times. "That's for everything else you've done. You deserve death." Then he stood up. He didn't want Merlin to move from his spot so he broke Merlin's right leg and dislocated bother of Merlin's legs. He kicked Merlin so that he was partly in the lake. Then he left. Merlin moaned in pain. He looked down at his torso and saw blood pour out of his wounds. He knew that he would die.

TBC

 **What will happen to Merlin? Will he live? Tell me what you think. Please.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.23**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor was worried about Merlin.

"Is Merlin back yet?" Balinor asked.

"No. I haven't seen him for a few hours. Why?" Gwaine replied.

"I think something's wrong. I'm going to go find him."

"I'll come with you." Percival answered. SO they went to find Merlin. They got to the lake and found Merlin. Balinor ran to Merlin.

"Merlin, what happened?" Balinor asked as he kneeled next to Merlin.

"It hurts." Merlin croaked. Merlin whimpered in pain. Balinor shushed Merlin and looked at Merlin's wounds.

"Percival, we need to get him home right now. His wounds are killing him."

Percival picked Merlin up and carried him home. Merlin cried in pain. They got Merlin home quickly. Merlin was in so much pain that he passed out. When they went into the house, Hunith was there. She gasped when she saw Merlin.

"What happened?" Hunith gasped.

"We don't know. We found him like this. Nimueh was near him. She's dead." Balinor explained. Percival carried Merlin into Gaius' room. He put Merlin on the table. Gaius saw Merlin and went to work looking at Merlin's wounds.

"What happened?" Gaius questioned as he got what he needed.

"We don't know. He was too weak to tell us. I think it had something to do with Nimueh." Balinor sighed.

"Nimueh? Are you sure?"

"Yes. We found her next to Merlin dead. He must have killed her before he was attacked."

"He's been whipped and stabbed multiple times. We need to stop the bleeding. If we don't he'll die."

So Balinor grabbed a cloth and dried the blood. Merlin opened his eyes. He grabbed Balinor's wrist.

"Hey, Merlin. Can you tell me what happened? Who did this to you?" Balinor whispered.

"A-A-Agravaine." Merlin strained.

"Shh. You're ok. Just relax."

Merlin did and then passed out.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt. 24**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Did he say Agravaine?" Gaius asked.

"Yes. Why?" Balinor replied.

"He killed Agravaine. Agravaine was in league with Morgana."

"If Agravaine's back then that means Morgana might be back."

"Yes. Now, let's get to work."

So they went to work treating merlin's wounds. Gaius touched Merlin's right leg and realized something.

"His right leg is broken and dislocated. His left leg is also dislocated. I want you to hold him down while I fix it." Gaius explained.

"Ok." Balinor answered sadly. Balinor held Merlin down. Merlin's eyelids were moving as though he was waking up. Then Gaius relocated Merlin's right leg. Merlin screamed in pain. Balinor held Merlin's left hand and used his left hand to rubbed Merlin's forehead. He shushed Merlin as he whimpered in pain. Then Gaius relocated Merlin's left leg. Merlin screamed in pain. "Hey, try to relax. Everything will be ok."

"My legs hurt." Merlin whimpered.

"I know. Just relax."

"I can't."

"DO you want something to help with the pain?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok. I'll get you something."

Balinor went and got Merlin something the pain and a sleeping draught. He helped Merlin drink the draught. When Merlin was done, he felt tired and went to sleep. Balinor sighed and kissed Merlin's forehead. Then Gaius put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've bandaged his leg He need to stay in bed till it's healed. He'll have to remain here till we know if he'll survive. He's strong. He can make it." Gaius said.

"Ok. Can I stay with him?" Balinor answered.

"I think he'll be happy."

 **LINEBREAK**

Agravaine had gone back to the others. He told them what happened. Merlin's last words to Morgana rang through her head.

"Sister, what is wrong?" Morgause wondered.

"I can't do this. Merlin's killed me twice. I fear what will happen if I see him again. He's lived a thousand years. I haven't. Even if we use all of our magic we still won't stop him." Morgana explained.

"He betrayed you. How can you go to his side?"

"His last words to me were that he felt guilty for who I was. He had sadness and regret in his eyes."

"Let's go get some rest. It's late."

So they went to bed. Morgana and Morgause slept in the same room. Morgana got up and got dressed. Then she left. She went to Merlin's house. On the way, she thought about Merlin. She began to cry. She knocked on the door. Arthur answered it.

"You." Arthur hissed.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.25**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I need to see Merlin." Morgana cried.

"Why? SO that you can kill him? No, I'm not letting you go near him." Arthur answered.

"I don't want to kill. I just want to see him. I need to know if he's ok before I leave the country."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him. Please, just let me talk to him. I only have until morning."

Then Freya came. She had heard the conversation.

"Let her in, Arthur." Freya sighed. Arthur did. Then he went to Freya.

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur questioned.

"She's full of regret. She didn't want this to happen."

Then Freya went to Morgana.

"Is Merlin ok?" Morgana panicked.

"We don't know yet. He's still very weak. Why do you need to talk to him?" Freya explained.

"I need to apologize. I didn't even know this was happening. I've learnt my lesson which is why I'm leaving the country. I'm going to Ireland. Morgause thinks that I might go to America. I don't want to deal with her again. She's caused a lot of pain. I can't do it anymore. I need to talk to Merlin. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Ok. Let's go."

So they went to Gaius' room. They went in and saw that Merlin was awake. Balinor saw them and went to them.

"How is he?" Freya wondered.

"He's awake and coherent. You can talk to him." Balinor replied.

"Ok."

SO they went to Merlin.

"Hey, Merlin, how do you feel?" Freya whispered.

"Tired." Merlin croaked. He saw Morgana and looked away. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Morgana said. She explained what happened.

"I understand. When you get to Ireland call us. Do have a place to live?"

"No. I was going to rent and get a job."

"I have a house in Ireland. You can stay there. It's better than living on the streets."

"Thanks. I accept the offer."

Merlin used magic and made the keys appear with some money.

"Here's the keys and some money. You'll need food. Get a phone and call us. I do have a computer so you can email us."

"Thank you. What about Morgause?"

"I can deal with her. I'll make it seem like you're on the move in the U.S. so that she can't find you."

"Thanks. I don't deserve people like you. There's something else I need to tell you. I have a son and a daughter. You're their father."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.26**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What?" Merlin yelled quietly. "When did this happen?"

"Remember when I kidnapped you and put the formorrah in you?" Morgana wondered.

"Yes."

"Well when the formorrah was doing its job we talked and did things."

"Ok. I think I know. But why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought you would do something. I was only a few months pregnant when I took over Camelot. I gave birth when the Sarrum of Amata had me. I put a spell on the baby to protect them."

"Are they ok?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they are alive. The Sarrum is back. He took a picture of them. I have two pictures of them."

Then Morgana gave Merlin one.

"How old are they?" Merlin asked.

"2. Please find them." Morgana cried.

"We will. We'll tell you if we find anything."

"Thank you."

"You should stay here for the night." Freya suggested.

"Thank you."

SO they all went to sleep. The next morning, Morgana went to Ireland. A few days later, Merlin was moved back into his room. Balinor carried Merlin who was in a lot of pain.

"This is so painful. My leg hurts so bad." Merlin winced when Balinor laid him down on the bed.

"I know. I've been contacting the druids to help us find Morgana's kids." Balinor sighed.

"Have they found anything?"

"Not yet but Iseldir is willing to help. What are the kids' names?"

"She never named them. She didn't get a chance. I feel bad for her. She suffered for 2 years and then after wards because her kids were missing. I want to help her. She was and is my friend."

"I know. How is she?"

"She's fine. She got there safely. She bought a phone and called us. She is trying to get a job. She's scared about her kids."

"I know how she feels. I'm scared about my kid too."

"Dad, I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

"Ok. Go to sleep."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep.

TBC


	27. Author's Note

_**Hello, hope you are having a good day. Before I post a new chapter, I want to list all those who have supported any of my stories this year. Your reward is to give me a Merlin, Humans, or Doctor Who prompt. If you want. I want to do this as thank you and a Christmas gift. Please remember no slash, female Merlin, M rated, or charters as aminal fanfictions.**_

 **ANNAFLORINDA**

 **riddles and secrets**

 **steellord**

 **theultimatecat**

 **Emily5869**

 **Kesy123**

 **SpanaHana**

 **Seraphina2097**

 **Nicholas Dreamer**

 **Merlins impending doom**

 **Thorunn93**

 **Leppy99**

 **LeGSmile**

 **Nathalia12**

 **RainbowAnimation**

 **CoolBeans100**

 **RedtailHawk19**

 **Prydain**

 **MayorMayNotbeMe**

 **A-Supernatural-Fan**

 **Listelia**

 **Mymail3356**

 **MillaMaxwell12**

 **Bunny456**

 **Eviefinnigan**

 **01beirke**

 **WeepingWings**

 **Emat90**

 **lossofmerlin**

 **juliabadass**

 **zerobrokentears**

 **Bandana1992**

 **Childatheart28**

 **Daughter of King Orrin**

 **Evil intent**

 **Kurukulai Roe**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **vane155**

 **Twihard Potterhead PJO Fan**

 **Aaronna**

 **MegamiTenshiHime**

 **RachelLittle201**

 **Sahba**

 **HarTay2022**

 **zendog**

 **GigglesLbunny**

 **GraceLilly**

 **King Arthur Pendragon**

 **RoxyMoxy7625**

 **georgiaj3**

 **neal4grissom**

 **pbarker1**

 **TwilightMortal**

 **Durin'sFolk**

 **I'maMerlinFan**

 **Moored Mermaid**

 **RSTUV**

 **Yurrie**

 **manuelmarisa5**

 **pjohpkc28**

 **rubyk157**

 **Seadrona101**

 **TeenWolfEverywhere**

 **Otaku9**

 **Si1verf1y**

 **xXLadyLaufeyXx**

 **OneHellOfAMarshmellow**

 **Amy Shaar**

 **FadingLikeShatteredGlass**

 **SlytherinHolmes**

 **Capnip**

 **Sanasuke**

 **Claw06**

 **MerlinFanGirl1209**

 **Tbookworm**

 **Irina2345**

 **Aranel of Athena**

 **crazaboutms**

 **starlight447**

 **This took a long time to do. Please vote as well. Only one person has voted.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.27**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Gwen had realized that she was pregnant a few months before but thought that she was imaging it. She had thought that she was sick. Then the baby started kicking. That's when she knew that she was pregnant.

"Arthur, I'm pregnant." Gwen said as they were in their room talking.

"How long?" Arthur asked.

"6 months. I thought that I was sick. When the baby started kicking, I realized that I was pregnant. I had Gaius and Hunith give me a checkup and they confirmed that I was pregnant."

"I'm so happy. We'll be parents."

"I know."

Two months later, Gwen was in a lot of pain.

"Arthur, it's time." Gwen panted.

"Gaius, Hunith." Arthur yelled as he picked Gwen up and carried her to bed. Gaius and Hunith went in. Hunith checked Gwen.

"She's going into labor." Hunith confirmed. That night, when Merlin and Freya were in bed resting, Freya winced.

"The baby?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. It's a feisty little one." Freya whispered.

"It's like its mother."

"It is."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"No. I'm fine. You can just lie next to me and get some rest."

"You know that unless both of us are ok, we won't sleep."

"I know. But I'm too tired to get out of bed and your leg is broken so you can't."

"I can use magic."

"It'll drain you of the strength you need."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok."

So Merlin put a hand on Freya's stomach and chanted a spell. The baby kicked but not as hard. Freya moaned and rolled onto her side and faced Merlin. She kissed Merlin's lips and then went to sleep. Merlin kissed Freya's cheek and then went to sleep.

Gwen was in a lot of pain. Then Arthur and Gwen heard a baby crying.

"It's a boy?" Hunith said. She handed the boy to Gwen.

"Our little Ethan." Gwen panted. Arthur and Gwen smiled and laughed. That morning, they woke up to the sound of crying. They looked at Samantha and saw that she wasn't crying. Freya got up and went out. She saw Arthur holding a baby.

"What happened?" Freya asked.

TBC

 **I know it's rushed but I wanted to make it interesting.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.28**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Guinevere gave birth last night. His name is Ethan." Arthur answered.

"How's Gwen?" Freya wondered.

"She's fine. Just tired."

"He's so adorable."

"You can hold him."

"Ok."

So Freya to Ethan.

"Oh, he is so cute. He looks like you." Freya exclaimed.

"Thanks. Is Merlin awake?" Arthur replied.

"Yeah. I think so. Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Ok."

So Arthur and Freya went in. Merlin was in bed propped up against the pillows. Samantha was on his lap.

"I swear I didn't get out of bed. She climbed out of her crib and crawled up to me." Merlin panicked.

"She is tall like you." Freya sighed. "Do you want hold Ethan?"

"Ok."

So Freya gave Ethan to Merlin.

"He's so adorable. I hope he doesn't act like a prat." Merlin said.

"I'm not a prat. There's something Guinevere wanted me to tell you guys. We want you guys to be Ethan's godparents." Arthur explained.

"We accept."

"Good."

So everyone celebrated Ethan's birth.

LINEBREAK

The Sarrum smiled evilly at Morgana's kids.

"Your mother doesn't love you. She left you to die alone." The Sarrum laughed. The kids had their arms wrapped around each other.

LINEBREAK

Merlin was calling Morgana.

"SO what have you named your kids?" Merlin asked.

"Martha and Matthew." Morgana replied.

"Wow. M. Really?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"Ok. I get it. How are you doing?'

"I'm fine. I got a job."

"Good."

So Morgana and Merlin talked. A few months later, Merlin had made a full recovery.

"Merlin, I found news about Martha and Matthew." Balinor sighed.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.29**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I am really hurt and disgusted because someone I care about has been hurt today. If you guys continue to be mean to Riddles and Secrets, I will stop posting. I MEAN IT. What makes her so different from me? You guys are nice to me even when I write a horrible story but yet when she writes a good story, you guys hurt her. Please be nice. It hurt me and hurts me to see her hurt.**

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"We need everyone." Balinor answered. So everyone gathered in the living room. Iseldir was with Balinor.

"What have you guys found?" Merlin asked.

"We have found that the Sarrum's men have been near the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I have men there looking around. We know very soon if Morgana's kids are near." Iseldir explained.

"Ok."

"I'll tell Morgana." Freya sighed. SO Freya called Morgana. Then they found prove that the Sarrum had Morgana's kids. "We found prove that the Sarrum has your kids."

"I'm coming back." Morgana said.

"No, you can't. You need to stay."

"No. I'm coming. I'll be there in a few days."

Then Morgana hung up. Freya went to Merlin.

"Merlin, Morgana's coming back. I told her not to but she wouldn't listen." Freya explained.

"It's ok. Now go rest. You look exhausted." Merlin calmly replied.

"I'm…" Then Freya collapsed.

"Freya? Freya, are you ok?"

Freya didn't answer. Merlin picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Mother, Freya collapsed." Merlin yelled. Hunith followed them. Merlin put Freya on their bed. Hunith went to Freya and checked her over. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. Just stressed. She'll need rest."

"Ok."

"You should get some rest as well."

"Ok."

Then Hunith left. Merlin covered Freya up and then laid down on the bed next to her.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.30**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin wrapped his arms around Freya and kissed Freya's lips. Then Samantha crawled in.

"Hey, little baby." Merlin whispered. Samantha smiled at him. Merlin picked Samantha up and laid her on the bed between Freya and himself. Merlin smiled as Samantha as she climbed onto his stomach. Samantha laid down on his torso with her head on his chest. Merlin saw that Samantha was sleepy. He watched as Samantha closed her eyes and fell asleep. A few hours later, Freya woke up.

She rolled onto her side and faced Merlin.

"When did she fall asleep?" Freya wondered.

"About a few hours ago. She's tired." Merlin replied.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. Mother wants both of us to sleep."

"Ok."

Merlin wrapped his right arm around Freya's shoulders.

"We should get some rest." Freya whispered. Then Merlin and Freya kissed. Samantha sneezed and then woke up. Samantha rolled onto her stomach and looked at her parents. Merlin put his hand out and let Samantha grab it. He propped himself up and tickled Samantha. Freya smiled at them. She kissed Samantha. Merlin chanted a spell and butterfly appeared in his hand. Samantha giggled and touched the butterfly. Then her eyes turned gold and a butterfly appeared in her hand. Then Freya cried in pain. Samantha became afraid and her magic got out of control. Merlin pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, baby." Merlin whispered.

"Was your magic ever like this?" Freya wondered.

"It was way worse. I don't know how my mother survived."

"She loved you and was strong."

Merlin smiled.

"You know that she's asleep again." Freya sighed.

"I know. She calmer now. I'm afraid for her though. She young and yet her magic is hard to control. I didn't really control my magic and I was nearly killed several times. I don't want that to happen to her." Merlin explained tearfully.

"I know but she's strong. And she has a family who cares about her."

Then the knights came in.

"We wanted to see if we could play with Samantha for a bit." Elyan quietly said.

"She fell asleep again but when she wakes you can." Merlin answered. Then the knights left.

"What do they do with her?" Freya asked.

"They spoil her. I know Leon is teaching her how to kick and punch and hit."

"Oh no."

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.31**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I wonder what will happen when she grows up." Freya sighed.

"She'll be able to defend herself." Merlin answered. The next day, Morgana came. Everyone went to her and greeted her even Merlin. Then a man came in with her.

"I would love to talk but I did to know what's going on with Martha and Matthew." Morgana greeted.

"Who's this?" Merlin wondered.

"This is Nathan. He's my fiancé. He knows the truth. He wants to help us."

"Good. So we found proof that the Sarrum is holding the kids near the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The problem is…"

"That there are serkets in the area. I know."

"Yeah. Me too. Since I've been stung several times by serkets."

"SO what do we do?"

"We attack. The Sarrum only has several men. There's no way he would consort with a sorcerer or anyone who is working with one." Arthur said.

"What about the serkets?"

"We can help make sure that they stay away." Iseldir finished.

"Ok. Let's do it." Merlin answered. So they got to work. The next morning, they attacked the Sarrum's camp. Merlin was in an area where there were a few serkets. Merlin didn't know. Then he felt a wave of intense pain in his back then in his right side near his appendix, and then both of his legs. He cried in pain and fell to the ground. Merlin felt nauseous and weak. He moaned and cried. Merlin laid on his left side and vomited.

LINEBREAK

As the attack went on, Balinor looked for Martha and Matthew. Then he saw the Sarrum. He used magic to paralysis him.

"Where's the kids?" Balinor asked.

"I don't know." The Sarrum scoffed.

"Yes you do and I will kill you if you don't tell me now."

"We found them. We have found Martha and Matthew." Leon shouted.

"Now what are you going to do?" The Sarrum wondered. Then Balinor killed him.

"I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone." Balinor said as he killed the Sarrum.

Then everyone gathered. Leon held a sleeping Matthew while Arthur held Martha.

"Where's Merlin?" Balinor asked.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.32**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"We haven't seen him since the attack began." Arthur replied.

"We need to find him now." Balinor sighed.

So they went to find Merlin. A few hours later, Balinor saw Merlin on the ground unconscious. He ran to Merlin and put Merlin's head on his lap. He has that Merlin was still conscious.

"Hey, Merlin, look at me." Balinor whispered. Merlin groaned and looked at Balinor.

"Father." Merlin groaned.

"Hey, you'll be fine. Just stay with me and fight."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Hold my hand and squeeze."

Balinor grabbed Merlin's hand. Merlin squeezed.

"We need to get him to Gaius now. He's in a lot of pain." Balinor yelled.

"Let's go." Leon said. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him home. When they got home, Balinor ran into Merlin's room and put Merlin on the bed. Merlin moaned in pain.

"The pain." Merlin slurred.

"I know it hurts but Gaius will cure you. Now get some rest." Balinor whispered. Merlin relaxed and fell asleep. Layers of sweat formed quickly on Merlin's brow. Balinor took a cold wet cloth and wiped the sweat off Merlin's brows. A few seconds later, several layers of sweat formed on Merlin's brows again. Then Gaius came in.

"How is he?" Gaius asked.

"He's worse. I fear that when he wakes he'll be dehydrated. He's sweating a lot. He's in a lot of pain. I told him to sleep." Balinor explained.

"Good. He needs the sleep. Let's get these clothes off him."

SO they took Merlin's clothes off and treated his wounds. Then Gaius sighed.

"I've done all I can. We'll need Iseldir to heal him." Gaius sighed. So Balinor went to get Iseldir. Iseldir came in with Balinor behind him. Iseldir put a hand on Merlin's chest.

"He struggling to breathe. The venom is very strong." Iseldir said.

"Can you heal him?" Balinor wondered.

"I can try."

TBC

 **Please vote in my poll. I really need some votes.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.33**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I'm still taking prompts so if you want me to do one you had better tell me now. Also please vote. You have maybe a few weeks. You if you want to read a Christmas, you can go onto . My user name is the same on both websites. The story is called The Season of Love.**

Iseldir began chanting. When he finished the spell, Merlin convulsed. Balinor did what he could for Merlin.

"Is this normal?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, it is. I have seen people who were stung by one serket have this react. It's the venom trying to get out." Balinor explained.

"But he's been stung several times."

"I know. He'll be fine. He just needs rest. When he wakes he'll need plenty of water."

"Agreed."

"The serket's venom is very powerful. He will be in a lot of pain but he can't have any medication. It could kill him. He'll be very weak when he recovers. He'll need a lot of rest." Iseldir said.

"Ok." Balinor sighed. Then Gaius and Iseldir left. Balinor got a piece of cloth and a bowl of cold water. He put the bowl on the night table. He put the cloth in the water and then put it on Merlin's forehead. Merlin moaned weakly. Balinor could tell that Merlin was in pain. "Hey, Merlin, relax. Go back to sleep. Just relax." Merlin did as he was told. Then Hunith came in. She went to Balinor's side.

"How is he?" Hunith whispered.

"He's very weak. He's going to be very ill the next few days. He's strong but I fear for him."

"I know."

"Mother?" Merlin croaked. Hunith put a cold hand on Merlin's bare shoulder.

"Hey, Merlin. Go back to sleep." Hunith quietly said.

"I'm so thirsty."

Balinor went and got Merlin a cup of cold water with ice in it. He sat on the bed next to Merlin and put the cup against Merlin's lips. Merlin drank as much water as he could. When he had, he pulled away. Balinor put the cup on the night table.

"Do you feel any better?" Balinor asked.

"Not really. I still feel very ill. My head hurts really bad." Merlin moaned.

"You'll be very ill for a while. Just sleep."

Then Merlin cried in pain. Balinor held Merlin's hand. Merlin squeezed Balinor's hand as he cried in pain. Balinor wiped the sweat that was forming on Merlin's forehead. Merlin's cries turned into screams.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.34**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

For several minutes, Merlin cried in pain. Several minutes later, Merlin stopped screaming and was able to relax. Merlin cried. Balinor helped Merlin sit up a bit and hugged Merlin.

"Hey, you'll be ok." Balinor whispered.

"I'm so scared." Merlin cried.

"I know. You'll be fine. I'll stay with you till you recover."

Merlin nodded and then groaned. Balinor laid Merlin down.

"How's your head?" Balinor asked.

"It hurts a bit but I think I'm going to be sick." Merlin groaned. Balinor got up and got a bucket. He put Merlin's head over the bucket before Merlin began vomiting. Merlin vomited for several minutes. When he was done, he laid down and went to sleep.

"Good thing he's asleep. I just hope he gets some rest."

"I know. He looks so pale. I just wish he wasn't so thin. He's always been so thin but now it's scaring me. He's a man now but yet he's as thin as he was when he was 16."

"When I met him he was thin and pale. He's always struggled gaining weight and he always will."

Then Hunith left. Balinor stayed and watched over Merlin. Balinor did all he could for Merlin. For the next few days, Balinor didn't leave. He didn't sleep fearing that Merlin might die. When Merlin was awake, he kept Merlin hydrated. When Merlin was asleep, he would tend to Merlin's fever.

"I hope Merlin gets better soon." Morgana sighed as she held Martha.

"Why do you care?" Uther wondered.

"He's my friend. He's better than you ever were and ever will be. You know nothing about what a good man is. Arthur is better than you. You may be my biological father but Gorlois is my real father. He raised me and loved me. I will never consider you my father."

"You will show me respect."

"No, I will not. I will not show respect to a man who would kill me if he could."

"Why do you show respect to Hunith and Balinor?"

"They are like my parents. They love me and care for me. Hunith and Freya have helped me care for my kids."

That night, Merlin got better. He was able to get up and walk around a bit. Merlin changed into better clothes. He began to regain his strength. Freya was in the room. Then she winced in pain.

"Freya, are you ok?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just the baby." Freya winced.

"You know the baby is a week later."

Then Freya cried in pain.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.35**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin ran to her side and helped her into bed.

"Mother!" Merlin shouted. Then Hunith came in. Merlin went to Freya's side and held her hand. Hunith checked Freya and the baby.

"It's time." Hunith said. SO for the next several hours Freya was in pain. Then she gave birth to a boy. Then to another girl. "You have twins. A boy and a girl." Hunith handed the boy to Freya and handed the girl to Merlin.

"Our beautiful babies. What should we name them?" Merlin whispered.

"Christian William and Christianna Rene." Freya panted.

"William. After a good friend. I like it."

"Go get Sammy. She needs to meet her siblings."

"I'll get her." Hunith voleentered. So Hunith went to get Samantha. Samantha came in and climbed onto the bed. Merlin sat on the bed next to Freya. He wrapped his left arm around Freya. Samantha crawled to their side.

"Baby!"Samantha exclaimed.

"Yep. You have to siblings. Christian and Christianna." Merlin answered.

"Christy." Samantha giggled while pointing at her sister. Merlin and Freya smiled. That night, Christian started crying. Christianna used her magic and made a blue orb. Samantha giggled. "Ball." Merlin and Freya looked and saw what Christianna had done.

"She has powerful magic." Merlin sighed.

"That means she's like her father. Strong and powerful." Freya replied. Then she kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin put the kids to bed. Then he got ready for bed and climbed into bed.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"I'm tired but I'm fine. You though, you look pale. How do you feel?"

"I'll be better in the morning."

"Ok."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt. 36**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

So Merlin and Freya went to sleep. In the morning, Merlin was exhausted. He woke up around noon feeling tired. Freya was beside him sleeping. Her head was on his shoulder. He sat up a bit causing Freya to wake up.

"Hey, go back to sleep. You need it." Merlin whispered.

"You do too. You look awful. How about you get the babies and then get some rest." Freya whispered.

"Ok."

So Merlin got Christian and Christiana. He put them on the bed and then went to find Samantha. He found her asleep in her bed. Merlin picked her up and kissed her forehead. Samantha woke up. She looked at Merlin.

"Daddy?" Samantha quietly said.

"Hey, Mea infantem." Merlin whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Ok."

Samantha laid her head on Merlin's shoulder. Then she yawned and went to sleep. Merlin carried her to his room. He went in and put Samantha on the bed. They he laid down. The kids were between Merlin and Freya.

"Merlin, I think Christiana and Christian are growing quicker than Samantha did." Freya said.

"I agree. This morning, when I picked them up, they were heavier and bigger. They look a week old. I heard of such kids. It's because of their magic. Mother says that I was like that a bit when I was a baby. She said that she was happy because it meant that I had a chance to live. I stopped when I turned 1. Most babies that are born like this don't stop till they're 1. But usually its babies that are born early not late." Merlin explained. So for the next few hours Merlin and Freya got some rest. Then Christian started crying. Merlin and Freya woke up and groaned. Merlin used his magic and made a blue orb. Christian sensed it and made a blue orb with magic. Samantha was slightly awake and put her hand on Christian's hand. Their magic connected causing a white ball of light. Merlin and Freya smiled. When it was over, Samantha was fully awake. Samantha crawled onto Merlin's lap.

"Daddy, I'm cold." Samantha said. "I want my Doc McStuffins blanket."

"Ok." Merlin sighed.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.37**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Please vote in my poll. I really, really need some help. (On my knees begging. Plus puppy eyes.)**

Merlin got out of bed and went to get Samantha's blanket when he got it, he ran into Will.

"Hey, Merlin. Why are you still in your night clothes?" Will asked.

"I'm exhausted and I don't feel like changing clothes. Now I need to get back before Samantha gets baby." Merlin replied. Then he went back to his room. He got in bed and covered Samantha up with her blanket.

"Thank you, daddy. Can you hold me?" Samantha said.

"Ok." Merlin replied. He picked Samantha up and held her. He wrapped Samantha up in her blanket. Samantha went back to sleep. For the next few months, everything was normal. Then one night, Samantha woke up feeling bad. She got out of bed and grabbed her blanket. She went to her parents' room. She climbed into bed with her parents. Then she shook Freya. Freya woke up.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Samantha rasped. Freya put a hand on Samantha's forehead.

"Oh, Sammy. You just need some rest. Go back to bed." Freya whispered.

"I can't sleep. I feel sick."

Then Samantha started crying. Merlin woke up because of the noise. He saw Samantha and sat up.

"Hey, Mea infantem. What's wrong?" Merlin wondered.

"She's not feeling well. She can't sleep." Freya explained.

"Hey. No tears. You can sleep with us. In the morning, we'll see if you're better. Ok?"

"Ok." Samantha murmured. Samantha laid down. Merlin took the blanket and covered Samantha up.

"Now, go back to sleep."

Merlin kissed Samantha's forehead. Merlin watched over Samantha till she fell asleep.

"She probably just needs some rest." Freya sighed.

"I don't think so. She feels warmer than usual. I think she is ill." Merlin answered.

"We'll know more in the morning. She is cute for a 2 year old."

"I know. She looks like her mother."

Then they went to sleep. In the morning, Merlin woke up and saw that Samantha was burning up. Her face was covered in sweat. Samantha was awake.

"Oh, mea infantem, you look horrible." Merlin whispered. Samantha was crying. Merlin picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. Samantha was wrapped in her blanket. Hunith was in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Samantha?" Hunith asked.

"She's sick." Merlin answered. He took Samantha's temperature. He saw that it was high. "Mother, can you get her some water?"

"Ok."

Hunith got Samantha some water. She gave it to Samantha. Samantha drank it. When she was done, Merlin took the cup. Then Samantha started crying again.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt. 38**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Hope you have had a good Christmas.**

Balinor, Arthur and Gwen came in.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Samantha's running a high fever. She doesn't feel good. She came into our room last night saying that she didn't feel well. We let her sleep with us. We hoped that she would be better by now but she's not. I woke up and she was covered in sweat." Merlin explained.

"Do you know what it is?" Gwen wondered.

"Not yet. But whatever it is, it causes a high fever."

"Let's take her to Gaius' room. He might know." Balinor suggested.

"Ok."

So they went to Gaius' room. Merlin put Samantha on the table.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"Samantha's ill." Merlin replied. So Gaius checked Samantha over. "DO you know what it is?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I don't. Just watch over her."

"Ok."

So Merlin picked Samantha up and carried to his room. He put her on the bed with her head on the pillow. Then Freya woke up.

"How is she?" Freya whispered.

"She's worse. Gaius doesn't know what it is. I'm scared about her." Merlin tearfully answered.

"I know."

So Merlin watched over Samantha. He was scared. For the next day, Merlin watched over Samantha. Merlin didn't eat or sleep. He was very tired. Freya put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin, you need to sleep." Freya said.

"I can't. I'm afraid." Merlin answered.

"I know but if you don't rest, you'll become ill."

"I'll be fine."

"When was the last time you had something to eat?"

"A few days ago."

"You need to eat."

"I'm fine. I just want some water."

"Ok. I'll go get you some but when I get back, you had better be in bed."

"Ok."

SO Freya went to get Merlin some water. When she came back, she saw Merlin holding Samantha who was thrashing.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt. 39**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What happened?" Freya asked.

"She woke up in pain. I'm so scared." Merlin cried.

"It'll be ok. We just need to be strong."

"I know but I'm afraid."

Then Samantha went to sleep. Freya put the cup down and hugged Merlin.

"You should get some rest. I can tell that you're stressed out. The stress could kill you." Freya said.

"I'll be fine. You go get some rest." Merlin answered.

"How about both of us?"

"Ok."

Merlin and Freya got into bed. Merlin put Samantha between them. Freya went to sleep. Merlin didn't. In the morning, when Freya was about to wake up, Merlin closed his eyes.

"I know you haven't slept." Freya whispered.

"Are you mad?" Merlin wondered.

"No. I know why. I'm scared too. But you have suffered a lot. You have lost a lot. I understand. Now get some rest."

"I'll try."

Freya got out of bed. She kissed Merlin's forehead. Then she went to get breakfast. Merlin tried to get some sleep but couldn't when Samantha started thrashing again. He sat up and picked Samantha up. Samantha was crying in pain. She was screaming in pain. Merlin had tears in his eyes. When Freya came in she saw Merlin holding Samantha. Merlin's eyes were red. Tears fell from his eyes.

"She's worse. It's scaring me." Merlin cried. Freya put the food down and went to Merlin's side. She wrapped her arm around Merlin. Samantha opened her eyes and looked up at her parents.

"Mommy. Daddy. It hurts." Samantha whimpered.

"We know. It's ok." Merlin replied.

"Why are you crying, daddy?"

"I'm ok. I'm just happy to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Worse."

Merlin gave Samantha a cup of water. He helped her drink it. When they were done, Merlin hugged Samantha close. Then Merlin groaned.

TBC

 **Please vote in my poll.**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.40**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin started panting.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Freya asked.

"I don't know. I just feel horrible." Merlin panted.

"I'll take Samantha. You need to lie down and rest."

"Ok."

Merlin laid down. Freya took Samantha. Merlin rolled onto his side. Freya put her hand on Merlin's forehead.

"You feel warm. Go to sleep." Freya whispered.

"Ok." Merlin croaked. Merlin went to sleep. Freya covered Merlin up. Samantha looked at Merlin. She tried to climb out of Freya's arms. Freya let her. Samantha laid down next to Merlin. Freya covered her up. Then she went to take care of Christiana and Christian. For the next few hours, Freya took care of the babies. She also took care of Samantha and Merlin. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Freya said. Morgana came in.

"I was wondering if Samantha was better." Morgana quietly answered.

"She's not. I think Merlin might be coming down with something. He's been so worried about Samantha that he didn't eat or sleep. I just hope he doesn't get very ill."

"He looks pale."

"I know. He might be anemic again. Let's hope he stays asleep for a while. When he wakes I might have to make him eat."

"You know, he can hear you." Merlin sighed. Freya went to Merlin.

"We thought you were asleep. How do you feel?"

"Worse. My throat hurts."

Freya put a hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Oh, you have a fever. You should try to eat." Freya gasped.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Merlin got up and went to get something to eat.

"I should have made him stay in bed."

"Knowing him, he'll collapse soon." Morgana laughed.

"So how are you and Nathan?"

"We've found a nice house a few minutes from here. I know Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, and the other knights have moved into your old house. We're going to get married in a week from tomorrow."

"That's great."

So the two hugged. Merlin come in several minutes later. He laid down in bed and tried to sleep. Morgana left.

"Merlin, did you go see Gaius?" Freya asked.

"Yes." Merlin moaned.

"What did he say?"

"He said that I had a sore throat and that I needed to rest."

"Do you want some water?"

"Maybe."

"You know Samantha is right beside you."

"I know."

"Ok. I give up. You go to sleep."

So Merlin went to sleep. When he fell asleep, Freya realized that his nose was bleeding.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt. 41**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I have improved my forum so go check it out.**

"Gaius." Freya shouted. A minute later, Gaius came in.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"His nose is bleeding."

Gaius checked Merlin over.

"Is he ok?" Freya panicked.

"His nose bleed is bad. I will need to use magic to see." Gaius answered. So he did. He saw that Merlin had something that was attacking his body causing the nose bleed. "He's ill. The illness is so strong that his body is in chaos. He might have to go to the hospital. He needs to be watched carefully."

"Ok. Will he be ok?"

"I don't know."

Then Gaius left. Freya took a cloth and wiped the dry blood from Merlin's nose. As she was doing it, Merlin woke up.

"You know, that hurts." Merlin groaned.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Freya whispered.

"Worse. How's Samantha?"

"She's a bit better. I took her temperature. It's not as high. You had a nose bleed. Gaius said that something going on in your body. You might have to go to the hospital. Get some rest."

"Only if you lie down next to me."

"Samantha's next to you."

"I know."

"Fine."

Freya climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Merlin. Merlin put his head against Freya's. He smiled at her and then kissed her.

"Go to sleep. You have a fever." Freya whispered. Merlin nodded. Then he fell asleep. For the next couple days, Merlin was in and out of consciousness. Samantha had recovered from her illness. One night, Merlin's fever was very high. He was very ill. He thrashed in pain. Freya held one of Merlin's hands and used her other hand to tend to Merlin's fever. Then Balinor came in.

"What happened?" Balinor wondered as he checked Merlin.

"I don't know. One minute, he was asleep and then he started thrashing. Is he ok?" Freya explained.

"Far from it. He's in a lot of pain. His magic is trying to fight but by doing so it's causing pain. He needs something for the pain. He could get worse if he doesn't get any rest."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.42**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor ran out and went to get something to help Merlin. He came back in and helped Merlin drink the potion.

"How long should it take to work?" Freya asked.

"It should be working right now." Balinor answered. Merlin didn't stop thrashing. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead and chanted a spell. Then Merlin stopped thrashing.

"What did you do?"

"I gave him an enchantment that will help him sleep."

"Ok."

For the next few days, Merlin slept. Freya watched over him as his fever got worse. Freya prayed for Merlin. All of a sudden, Merlin started convulsing.

"Gaius!" Freya shouted. Then Gaius and Balinor came in. They went to Merlin's side and did what they could. Then Merlin started choking.

"He's choking. We need to put him on his side." Gaius said. Balinor put Merlin on his side. Then Merlin started vomiting. Several minutes later, Merlin stopped convulsing and vomiting.

"What happened?" Freya wondered.

"His body is fighting so hard that he started having a dangerously high fever which caused a seizure. The vomiting was his body trying to get rid of the toxins. He'll be like this for a while. He needs plenty of food and water." Balinor explained.

"Ok."

A few hours later, Merlin woke up.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Freya whispered.

"Horrible." Merlin croaked.

"I'm going to get you something to eat and some water."

"Ok."

So Freya went to get something to eat. When she came back with Merlin's dinner, Merlin was sitting up a bit. She put the tray of food on Merlin's lap.

"You know Morgana and Nathan got married yesterday." Freya said.

"They did. I wish I could have been there." Merlin replied.

"They bought a house a few minutes from here. They're on their honeymoon. SO the twins are here. Martha and Matthew love playing with Samantha."

"Good. They most likely moved close to us so that their kids can play with Samantha. Where are Christian and Christiana?"

"Playing with Ethan. Gwen is watching them. Martha, Matthew, and Samantha are in Samantha's room, playing with Daegal and Will."

"Where are the knights?"

"They're at Morgana and Nathan's house fixing it up."

"Oh boy."

"Hey, Gwen said that the house looks nicer than it did before."

Merlin finished eating. Then he went to sleep. For the next couple of days, he had several seizures. One day, Freya woke up and saw that Merlin was not as pale. She put a hand on Merlin's forehead and found that Merlin was starting to recover.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.43**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Please check out my forum and vote on my poll. I really need help.**

Freya kissed Merlin's lips. Merlin started waking up.

"Hey, go back to sleep." Freya whispered.

"Maybe." Merlin rasped.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better. I'm going to go get some breakfast."

"Take a shower first. You stink."

Merlin playfully pushed Freya.

"Hey, I've been sick for the past couple weeks." Merlin replied.

"I know. Now go take a shower." Freya teased.

"I love you too."

Merlin pulled Freya into embrace. Then he kissed her on the lips. They kissed. Freya pointed to the bathroom.

"Shower." Freya said sternly. Merlin sighed and went to take a shower. When he was done, he changed into nicer clothes. He went out and saw that Freya was asleep. He went over to her and kissed her. He rubbed her forehead gently. Freya opened her eyes.

"Hey, do you want me to get you something to eat?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes, please. I'll go take a shower." Freya replied.

"You can stay in bed. I'll bring it here."

"Ok."

Merlin kissed Freya's cheek and went to get breakfast.

"Hey, Merlin, how are you feeling?" Hunith asked.

"Much better. I came to get breakfast." Merlin replied softly.

"Ok."

SO Merlin got breakfast. Merlin took the tray of food into his room. He put the tray onto the bed. Freya wasn't in the bed. Merlin heard the shower and knew that she was in the shower. Merlin moved the tray and made the bed. When Freya came out, Merlin was holding Christiana. He was smiling.

"What happened?" Freya asked.

"She woke up. She was using her magic. SO I picked her up. Christian's awake too. He's also using his magic." Merlin explained. Freya picked Christian up. Freya smiled as Christian smiled.

"They like to smile."

"Yep. They are happy babies. We should get breakfast before it gets cold."

So they ate breakfast. A few hours later, Samantha and Daegal came in. Samantha was crying.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.44**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I am in despite need of votes. Be grateful that I am letting you chose which story you want me to do after this one.**

Daegal put Samantha on the bed. Samantha went to Merlin who hugged her.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"She was outside running. She tripped and skinned her knees." Daegal explained.

"Sammy, look at me."

Samantha looked at Merlin.

"Let me see your knees." Merlin gently ordered. Samantha did as she was told. Merlin whispered a spell and then the scrapes on Samantha's knees disappeared. "There we go. All finished."

"Thank you, daddy." Samantha thanked. Then she hugged Merlin. Samantha tried to get free but Merlin wouldn't let her. "Daddy, let me go."

"Nope. You're too precious to let go of."

"Daddy, please, let go of me."

"Ok."

Merlin sighed and let go of Samantha. Daegal picked Samantha up and carried her out of the room.

"She is too cute." Merlin sighed.

"Yes, she is. Now, go take care of the dishes. I need to feed the twins." Freya answered.

"Fine."

Merlin took care of the dishes. Freya took care of the twins. An hour later, Arthur went to Merlin.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Arthur wondered.

"Better." Merlin replied.

"You think you can help us over at Morgana and Nathan's house?"

"Sure. I'll go tell Freya."

"Ok."

SO Merlin went to tell Freya.

"Hey, if you need me, you'll have to call me. I'm going over to help the guys fix Morgana and Nathan's house." Merlin said.

"Ok." Freya replied. Merlin kissed Freya and left. For the rest of the day, Merlin helped. When he got home, he went into his room. He saw that Freya was holding Christian.

"Hey." Merlin greeted.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Freya whispered.

"A few minutes ago. I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

"Ok."

Freya put Christian down and got Merlin some clothes. Merlin went to take a shower.

LINEBREAK

"We need to attack now." Cenred yelled.

"Not till we find Morgana." Morgause answered.

"We've been looking for the past year. She doesn't want to be found."

"I may have known Morgana for only a short time but I do know that she isn't dumb. She's almost as powerful as Emrys." Mordred said.

TBC

 **The next chapter or 2 I'm going to add a few characters. Tell me what you think Mordred will do. I want to hear from you.**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.45**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. As I said in the previous part, I will be adding new characters.**

"Emrys is no match for me." Morgause shouted.

"How would you know? Emrys has lived longer than a dragon's life span. You could never defeat him. He could kill you before you can blink. If I were you, I'd be careful." Mordred warned.

"You are nothing but a boy. You know nothing. I am a high priestess."

"I agree with Agravaine. We should attack now. We can't wait any longer. If Alator or Finna come back, then we will be doomed." King Lot explained.

"It's bad enough that they have the druids, Balinor, who is one of the last Dragonlord, Freya, who is the lady of the lake, and now possibly Morgana." Kanen continued.

"We will wait till my sister is bad. And she will. She would never side with Emrys." Morgause said.

"Actually, I think she would. Mordred does have a point. Emrys did kill Nimueh and could easily kill any of us. He has kill Morgana twice and condemned both of you to a slow and painful death at least once. Mordred is right about one thing, she isn't stupid." Helios explained sternly.

"Cenred, what have you got to say?"

"I'm with you, my lady. Emrys might be powerful but we can still stop him." Cenred replied.

"How?"

"Morgana told me that once she sucked away Merlin's magic using a slug of the old religion."

"The Eancanah?"

"Yes, my lady."

"It won't work. Once an Eancanah sucks someone's magic, it can't be used again on the person. We'll need to use something else."

LINEBREAK

Merlin had finished taking his shower. He got dressed and went out. He saw Freya, Morgana, and Iseldir talking.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"We have reason to believe that Mordred is back. If that is true then we must be wary." Iseldir said.

"I should have known. If Morgana, Morgause, Nimueh, Cenred, and Agravaine had come back, it should have been obvious that he would."

"What will you do?"

"Nothing is about all we can do, till we know more."

"And if we find out more?"

"Then most likely we'll need all the help we can get.

LINEBREAK  
Inside the underground castle, there were 2 people spying on the evil bunch.

"I've found it. There's a special snake from the old religion. They live near here. If we find one we can enchant it to bite Merlin. It's venom with paralysis the victim and prevent them from using magic. The victim will suffer a slow and painful death." Agravaine explained.

"Cenred, Helios, go find one of these snakes and bring it here." Morgause ordered. "We must hurry before Merlin plans to attack."

Cenred and Helios did as they were told.

"We need to get to Merlin and the others and warn them." The woman said.

"Agreed. We should go." The man agreed. Then they left the castle without being caught. They ran to where Merlin and the others were at.

TBC

 **Who do you think the 2 are? I'll give you a hint. Both were in season 4. They were in the same 2 episodes, and the woman dies at the end of the second. If you want to know who Kanen is, he's from the episode The Moment of Truth. King Lot was mentioned a few times. Helios was in the last few episode of season 4.**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.46**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The two knocked on the front door to Merlin's house. Balinor opened the door.

"Please, we need to see Merlin." The man urgently said.

Come in." Balinor answered. The two went inside. "Follow me." The 3 went to the basement. "We're all having to meet down here." They saw Merlin and went to him. Balinor told Merlin what had happened.

"Tristan, it's good to see you again. Same to you Isolde." Merlin greeted.

"Same to you." Tristan answered.

"We're about to have a meeting. Join us and tell us what has happened."

Tristan and Isolde sat down. Then the meeting started.

"Tristan, Isolde, tell us why you're here." Merlin said. Tristan stood up.

"When we woke up, we were in the woods near an underground castle. We went inside and went to the throne room. We saw several people. There was one lady. It looked like she was in charge. One of the guys, said that he had found a snake that can suck someone's magic from them." Tristan explained.

"I've heard of them. They paralysis the victim and condemning them to a slow and painful death. The more powerful the victim's magic is, the more painful it will be. I think I know where the castle might be. When I was exiled, I had to learn a lot about nature and God's creation. People think that there is no cure but there is Thing is, it only works when the victim is minutes away from death." Balinor continued.

"She's going to use it on Merlin."

"Why can't she use the Eancanah?' Merlin moaned thinking of what might happen.

"It's already been used on you once. It won't work again." Balinor sighed.

"That means, we need to attack now." Leon said.

"Not till we know all of their allies. We also need to strengthen our allies."

"Agreed." Merlin answered.

"I think I know who can help. The sidhes." Freya said.

"No. That won't work. Most of them hate me. I did kill 4 of them and a pixie."

"Only a third of them hate you. I'm the Lady of the Lake. Most of them will obey me. Before I was the Lady of the Lake, Lancelot's mother was. When she died for a second time, I was picked. I can ask them to help."

"Let's go do it."

So Arthur, Balinor, Freya, and Merlin went to the Lake of Avalon. Freya kneeled on the shore of the lake and put her hand in the water.

"Come. We seek your guidance. (Does anyone know this in Latin because the google translator is being crap again?) Obey me." Freya ordered. Then a sidhe appeared.

"My lady, what is it that you want to know?" The sidhe asked.

"We need your help. Morgause and her army are planning to attack soon. We need your help. Will you help us?"

"Yes. We will help you till the end of time. Beware. The sidhes that have turned are responsible. They have brought back anyone they can to stop Emrys. We have tried to stop them by bring you all back. They are more to come. You will need their help."

"Thank you, Thalia. Prepare the sidhes. When the time comes, we will need your help."

"I will. Emrys, 3 people will come to you before night fall."

Then the 4 went back home. That night, someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened it up to see 3 people.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.47**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. If you have read Percy Jackson and the Olympians, then you know where the name Thalia comes from.**

"Mithian, Rodor, Alice?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes. We are the 3 that Thalia told you about. Let us come in." Mithian said.

"Sure."

So the 3 came in. Alice and Gaius saw each other and ran to each other.

"It's good to see you again." Gaius happily exclaimed. For the next week, everyone was busy. They all prepared for the worst.

LINEBREAK

"My Lady, we have found one of the snakes." Cenred said.

"Then bring it to me." Morgause ordered. So Cenred did. Morgause enchanted it. Then the snake went to do its job. "So Emrys will be dead."

LINEBREAK  
It was night. Merlin and Freya were in bed sleeping. The snake crawled under the door and into the bed. When it got to Merlin's chest, it bite Merlin. Merlin groaned slightly but didn't wake up. The snake then bite Merlin in the neck. Merlin gasped and opened his eyes. He saw the snake.

"Father!" Merlin shouted. Balinor ran in. He saw the snake and killed it. Then he ran to Merlin's side. Freya heard Merlin shout and was awake comforting Merlin.

"Did it bite you?" Balinor asked. Merlin nodded his head as he cried. "Hey, it's ok. You'll be fine. I know it must have scared you." Balinor tried to comfort Merlin. Then Merlin gasped as a wave of pain passed through him.

"I feel tired." Merlin moaned.

"Stay with me."

"I can't."

"Just try."

"I can't feel my legs."

"Shh. It's ok. Just relax."

Then Merlin passed out. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"He has a fever forming already. This is very bad." Balinor sighed. "He could die if we don't hurry."

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.48**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I really really need some votes. I'm begging you. It doesn't take long to go onto my profile and vote 3 stories. It's really killing me that you people won't vote.**

Balinor went to get what he needed to tend to Merlin. Freya stayed by Merlin's side and kissed him.

"Stay strong, mea accipitris." Freya whispered tearfully. A few minutes later, Balinor came back. He took a cold wet cloth and put it on Merlin's forehead. Merlin moaned weakly. Balinor looked up at Freya.

"I'll do everything I can to save him. If I were you, I'd take care of Christian and Christiana." Balinor said.

"Ok."

Freya went to where the twins were sleeping and looked at them. She picked Christian up and held him. That morning, Balinor went to Gaius.

"Merlin was bitten twice. I killed the snake. He's very ill. I don't think he'll last long." Balinor explained to Gaius.

"Merlin is strong. He'll pull through. Let's get to work finding a cure." Gaius replied. Later that day, Iseldir came in.

"I heard about what has happened. I talked to the druids and we have found a cure. The Crystal Cave. It's only a few hours away." Iseldir explained.

"It could work. That's where he went last time." Balinor answered.

"But Morgause will have people watching. We will need to do a spell to teleport both of you there."

"Ok. I'll get Merlin ready."

So Balinor went to get Merlin ready. An hour later, Balinor and Merlin were ready.

"I will go with you to assist. You will need help." Iseldir volunteered.

"Ok."

So they teleported into the Crystal Cave. When the spell was over, Balinor and Iseldir quickly went to work making a place for Merlin to sleep. When they had finished Balinor made a fire. Iseldir used magic and a bucket of cold water appeared. Iseldir went to work tending to Merlin's fever. Then a bright blue light appeared. Iseldir and Balinor looked up to see Thalia.

"Thalia, will you help us?" Balinor asked.

"Yes. I can. The sidhes knew that this would happened so they prepared. I need you to put Merlin in the circle of crystals. Then stand back." Thalia explained. Then they saw a circle of crystal. Balinor picked Merlin up and put him in the circle, then he back away. Then Thalia walked around the circle and chanted a spell. As the spell went on, Thalia got louder and the light got brighter. Then it was over. Merlin gasped as magic coursed through his body. Then Thalia went to Balinor and Iseldir. "He will wake soon. It will be a day before you can take him home. He will live."

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.49**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Can we take him out of the circle?" Balinor asked.

"Yes, you can." Thalia answered. Then she left. Balinor picked Merlin up and put him back in his spot. Then Merlin groaned in his sleep. Balinor rubbed Merlin's forehead.

"It's ok, Merlin. Go back to sleep." Balinor whispered. Merlin calmed down and went back to sleep. "I never realized how peaceful he looked in his sleep. He looks as though nothing is wrong but really there is."

"He's a very strong person. He will be fine." Iseldir answered.

"I know."

Balinor kissed Merlin's forehead. A few hours later, Balinor and Iseldir had dinner.

"We should save some for Merlin. He might be hungry." Balinor sighed. Iseldir agreed. Balinor and Iseldir talked. A few hours later, Balinor was asleep by Merlin's side. Then Merlin woke up.

"Dad?" Merlin mumbled. Balinor heard Merlin and woke up.

"Hey, Merlin, how do you feel?" Balinor asked.

"Better. How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day."

"That long? I thought maybe a week or so."

"Iseldir helped. We're at the crystal cave. We'll be home in the morning. Your magic is back."

"I know. I can feel it in my blood. I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

"Yeah. I knew that you would be hungry. I get you something to eat. Just relax abit. I'll get you some water too."

So Balinor got Merlin something to eat. He propped Merlin up a bit. He gave Merlin the bowl and Merlin ate. Balinor watched Merlin. When Merlin was done, Balinor gave him a cup of water. Merlin drank what he could. Then he went back to sleep. Balinor smiled.

"I love you, Merlin." Balinor sighed.

"Did he wake up?" Iseldir wondered.

"Yeah, he did. He's better. He went back to sleep."

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.50**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Good. He needs all the sleep he can." Iseldir sighed as he took care of things. In the morning Balinor made breakfast.

"You can dish out breakfast while I wake Merlin up." Balinor said.

"Ok." Iseldir replied. Balinor went to Merlin and gently shook Merlin.

"Hey, Merlin, it's time to wake up."

"I'm tired. Let me sleep." Merlin moaned.

"Ok. I guess that means you don't want breakfast."

"Ok. You win but after breakfast, I'm going back to sleep."

"Not till we get home."

Merlin moaned.

"All right, sit up." Balinor ordered. Merlin did. Balinor gave Merlin his breakfast and Merlin ate. When Merlin was done, he laid down on his side. "No sleeping. We'll be leaving in an hour."

"I'm so tired. You can wake me in an hour." Merlin groaned.

"You are so stubborn."

Balinor and Iseldir got ready in an hour. When they were done, Balinor woke Merlin up again.

"It's time to go." Balinor whispered. Merlin woke up and groaned.

"Fine." Merlin sighed. SO Iseldir chanted the spell and they went home. When they got home, Merlin collapsed and vomited. "I still don't like teleporting spells. They make me sick." Balinor helped Merlin up and they went to Merlin's room. Merlin laid down on his bed and moaned as the nausea got worse.

"Now I know why you wanted to sleep. You get sick." Balinor said.

"It's not funny. It hurts a lot. Can you get me something to vomit in?"

"I'm not laughing. I'll go get you something to vomit in."

Balinor left the room. Then Freya came in. She went to Merlin's side, sat down on the bed, and put a hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Let me guess- they made you teleport while being awake?" Freya sighed.

"You guessed right. Dad went to get me something to vomit in. I'm starting to get a headache." Merlin groaned.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"Just some water."

"Ok."

Freya left the room. Then Merlin started moaning.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.51**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin rolled onto his stomach. Then Balinor came in with a small trash can. He saw Merlin and ran to him. He put the small trash can under Merlin's head. Merlin vomited into the trash for a few minutes. When he was done, he rolled onto his back and tried to calm his breathing. He managed to calm down enough to fall asleep. Freya came in a few seconds later.

"Is he awake?" Freya whispered.

"He's asleep. He needs it." Balinor answered.

"The druids found a way to make Morgause's men think that Merlin is dead. They did it and it works."

"Good. We need to prepare though."

"I know."

That night, Merlin woke up.

"Merlin, there a few people here to see you." Freya said quietly.

"Ok." Merlin croaked. They both went out into the hallway. "Alator, Finna, Odin."

"I always knew there was something different about you, Merlin. Now I know what." Odin sighed.

"We're all about to have a meeting to discuss what we need to do."

"Then let's go. Morgause will attack in one week." Alator warned. SO they went down stairs. Thalia was there in her human form. She looked like a teenager with brown hair and green eyes.

"So what do we do?" Merlin asked.

"I'll prepare all the knights. Odin and Rodor can help me with the plans. I'll need Iseldir and Leon. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, and Leon can help train them. Iseldir can train the druid warriors. Finna and Alator can help. We'll need some healers. Hunith, Freya, Guinevere, Mithian, Alice, and Gaius can do that. Balinor, Merlin, and Freya can help Thalia. Morgana can help them. Nathan, you can help if you want. Tristan, Isolde, you can help with the knights. We'll need your skills." Arthur explained. Then one of the druids came in with Mordred.

"We found him near here. He has something to tell Emrys." The druid said.

"What do you want?" Merlin questioned.

"Morgause was planning to attack in one week but she has changed it to 2 days. She is full of vengeance. She knows that Morgana is here. She lied to me. She said that I would be valuable but she lied. She tried to kill me. Please, I know all of their weaknesses." Mordred explained sadly.

"It's a lie." Arthur realized.

"He's not lying." Merlin sighed. He looked at Freya, Iseldir, and Thalia. They nodded. "Those 3 agree too. We can trust him." Then Merlin went to Mordred and punched him in the face. "That's for being a jerk."

"Didn't know you could throw a punch."

"You do now."

Mordred looked up at Merlin. His nose was bleeding. Balinor sighed and looked at Hunith and Gaius. Gaius went to Balinor.

"Mordred killed Arthur. Merlin is most likely still mad." Gaius whispered.

TBC

 **Ok. So the next few chapters will be about the battle. Then we'll get to the battle which I hope will only be a couple chapters. Then the aftermath of the battle.**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.52**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When the meeting was over, Merlin went to talk to Freya.

"We should go join the other and plan for the battle." Merlin whispered.

"Ok." Freya said. She saw that Merlin was upset. "Hey, I know that seeing Mordred is bring back very painful memories for you and I understand why you punched him. It's not going to happen again. Arthur isn't going to die by Mordred's hand and if Mordred does hurt him, Arthur will live because he has people who care. He has a warlock for a friend. Ok?"

"Ok."

Freya sighed and kissed Merlin on the lips. Then they went into one of the smaller rooms.

"Morgause's castle is underground and it's big. There are secret tunnels but she most likely will have Cenred check. Now they have 800 hundred warriors plus 350 sidhes, and 620 sorcerers. So total there are 1,770 people plus Morgause, Cenred, Agravaine, Kanen, Lot, and Helios. Morgause has trained all of the ones that can use magic very powerful and dark magic but the warriors aren't as good as the knights of Camelot. We can beat them easily but the others, I don't know." Mordred explained.

"We have 3 times as many druids and sidhes. We also have Alator, Finna, Merlin, Balinor, Morgana, and Thalia. They are all very powerful." Freya replied.

"We still need to be prepared. There will be a lot of bloodshed."

"We know. But the main people we need to kill are Morgause and the others." Merlin said.

"Cenred is a coward. You find one, you find the others. It's easy."

"Not as easy as you think."

"We should all get some rest." Balinor said.

"Agreed."

So they started to leave the room. Balinor grabbed Merlin's arm.

"Hey, I know this is hard for you. Just be careful." Balinor whispered.

"I'm fine." Merlin replied.

"Hey, I know this is a trauma for you. Arthur's death was very hard on you. Mordred was the one who killed him."

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.53**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Look, dad, I'm fine. I'm just focused about the battle and making sure that no one hurts my family." Merlin angrily said.

"Merlin, you need to calm down, right now. You're angry." Balinor sternly answered.

"I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep."

"Merlin, you are not leaving till you tell me the truth. Now, either you start talking or we're going to be here all night."

"Ok, I am upset but I can't let it blind me."

"It is blinding you. It's blind you and causing you to be stressed out. You need to talk to people, Merlin. You can talk to me, your mother, Freya, Arthur, Gaius. The list goes on, Merlin. Please, talk to me."

"It's just, I can't get it death out of my head. Arthur's death was so hard on me. For a thousand years I suffered. Every time I look at Arthur or Mordred, I remember Arthur's death. It kills me. I just…"

Merlin couldn't continue. Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug as Merlin cried. Several minutes later, Balinor sighed.

"We should go to bed." Balinor sighed. SO they went to bed. Merlin went into his room to see Freya reading to Samantha. Merlin went to the bed and laid down on it.

"Hey, Sammy. How are you?" Merlin asked.

"Mommy's reading a story to me." Samantha answered.

"I know. You likes stories don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

SO Freya finished reading Samantha a story. When she was done, Merlin picked Samantha up.

"Ok, now you need to go to bed." Merlin sighed.

"Can you take me to bed?" Samantha wondered.

"Ok."

So Merlin took Samantha to bed. He put her to bed and covered her up. Then he kissed her forehead. Then Merlin left the room. He went to his room and got ready for bed. He laid down on his bed next to Freya.

"Hey, are yo ok?" Freya whispered.

"Sort of." Merlin replied.

"Let me guess, your dad got on top of you for lying?"

"Yeah, he did. I told him how I felt."

"You know I love you."

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.54**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Vote now. You only have a few days.**

"Yes, I do." Merlin answered.

"Then you know that I will always love and be there for you. You can tell me anything. I'm willing to listen." Freya explained.

"I know. You know what?"

"What?'

"I enjoyed punching Mordred in the face."

Merlin and Freya laughed.

"Of course you would. And it was pretty funny." Freya laughed. They both laughed. The next morning, Merlin, Morgana, Freya, Balinor, Iseldir, Arthur, Thalia, Finna, and Alator were with the druids and sidhes.

"When you fight tomorrow, you will be fighting against dark magic. You must be strong. You all have worked very hard for the past month. You have been trained to heal, fight, use dark magic, good magic, and protect others with your magic. You will all be assigned to different leaders. Do not be upset, be happy because you are fighting for a good cause. Remember, God loves us all. Don't be afraid of death because you will be going to a better place." Merlin explained. So everyone was assigned to their unit. Everyone prepared and trained for the rest of the day. That night, as the warriors, druids, and sidhes got their rest, the others meet in the basement of Merlin's house.

"Never in my life have I been so full of hope. We have all worked hard. I know that if we trust and obey God then we will win. Let's just hope that only a few people are injured. Merlin, can you pray for us?" Balinor said.

"Sure." Merlin answered. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Lord, thank you for this day. Thank you for the people around us. God, there is an overwhelming love present today. Please, let it remain. Lord, I pray that you will guide us and help us and keep us safe. I pray that if anyone dies tomorrow, that you will love them and put your hand on their loved ones. I pray that we will all be safe and will live if that is your will. Help us to obey your will. Lord, I thank you for your love and mercy which you have shown on all of us. In Jesus' name. Amen." Then there was a chorus of amen. Lancelot went to Merlin.

"You know, you're right. There is a very overwhelming love present here. It's amazing." Lancelot said.

"Yeah, it is. We should go to bed."

So they all went to bed.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.55**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The next morning, everyone woke up early. Merlin was very tired and afraid. He went to Freya who was helping with the injured.

"Stay safe." Merlin whispered.

"You too. Be very careful when you go after Morgause." Freya answered.

"How did you know I was going after her?"

"I know you very well. Come back alive and safe."

"I will."

"Now go tell the kid that you love them."

"Ok."

Then Merlin kissed Freya. They kissed for several seconds before pulling away.

"I love you." Merlin said.

"I love you too." Freya answered. Then Merlin went to tell the kids that he loved them.

"Samantha, Martha, Matthew, remember you have to be good and look after the other 3. I love all of you. Now behave." Merlin explained. Then they gave each other a hug. Then Merlin went to Christian and Christiana. He hugged Christian and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, little guy." Tears began to fill his eyes. Then he did the same to Christiana. "I love you, little girl. I'll be back." Then Merlin left. Gwen was watching the kids. She knew how he felt. Merlin went to where the battle would be. There he saw Balinor.

"Hey, Merlin. How are you?" Balinor asked.

"I'm afraid." Merlin tearfully replied.

"We all are."

SO Merlin went to where he needed to be. A few minutes later, the battle began. Merlin was using his magic to stop Morgause's men. He knew where Morgause would be. After fighting for half an hour, he saw Agravaine.

"You survived once. You won't survive again." Agravaine said. Merlin sighed and fought Agravaine with a sword. Agravaine cut Merlin's arm. Merlin hissed and then gasped as Agravaine punched him in the eye. Merlin flinched and then used magic and killed Agravaine. Merlin groaned as the pain in his arm got worse.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.56**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Merlin. Merlin, are you ok?" Balinor asked as he ran up to Merlin. He grabbed Merlin gently and looked at Merlin.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath." Merlin panted.

"Your eye is swelling. What happened?"

"I killed Agravaine. He cut my arm and punched me in the eye."

"Merlin, you should get your arm checked. It could get infected."

"I'll be fine for now."

"Ok."

So Balinor ran off. Merlin went to where Morgause would be.

Meanwhile, Arthur had run into Helios.

"So we meet again, Arthur Pendragon." Helios laughed.

"Yes. And this will be the last time." Arthur answered. So they fought. Then Balinor came up behind Helios and killed Helios. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Balinor answered.

Merlin had gotten to the castle. Morgana was behind him.

"Morgana, you should go back." Merlin ordered.

"No. I'm coming with you. And if you don't like it then too bad." Morgana answered.

"That's the Morgana I remember when we first met."

"Yeah well I have no choice."

"Just be careful. I don't want Nathan on my back."

"I will."

So they went to the throne room. When they got there, they didn't see anyone.

"They have to be here. They're nothing but a bunch of cowards." Merlin said.

"You're right about one thing, Emrys. We are here." Morgause said before using magic to throw Merlin against the wall. Merlin hit his side against the wall. He cried in pain.

"Morgause, stop." Morgana ordered.

"Sister, why did you join them?"

"Because I found out that they do care. I'm married with two kids. I have a family."

Then Lot came in with Kanen and Cenred. Lot went to Merlin and kicked him in the ribs. Merlin groaned. He knew that he had at least one broken rib.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.57**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Take him to one of the cells to be broken." Morgause ordered. SO Lot picked Merlin up and forced him to walk to one of the cells. "Follow me, sister." So they went to the cell Merlin was in. Merlin was chained to the ceiling. "Have you injected him?"

"Not yet, my lady." Lot answered. The Lot unchained one of Merlin's arms. Merlin tried to move away but it was too late. He was injected with a drug that made him weak. Then Lot chained Merlin's unchained hand to the ceiling. Merlin moaned and groaned weakly. Then Lot took a hose and sprayed Merlin with cold water. Merlin gasped as he was hit by the freezing cold water.

"Tell us what you know, Emrys." Morgause ordered.

"Never." Merlin whimpered. Morgause nodded to Lot and Merlin was hit by another wave of cold water. Merlin wanted to curl up in a ball and shiver but couldn't. Morgause nodded at Lot and he stopped

"Tell us, now."

"Never."

"Lot, let's give Merlin something painful."

Lot smiled and got ready to give Merlin an electrical burn.

"Tell me everything that you know or you will suffer and will be scarred." Morgause warned.

"Never. You can threated me but I won't tell you." Merlin panted. Morgause nodded to Lot and Lot gave Merlin an electrical burn near his stomach.

"Tell us or you will suffer."

"Never."

Then Lot gave Merlin another electrical burn near Merlin's appendix. Merlin couldn't contain his scream. For the next few hours, Merlin was tortured through electrical burns and freezing cold water. Then Cenred came.

"My lady, they know all of our defenses." Cenred said.

"And soon we will know all of theirs." Morgause answered.

"He won't tell us. Let's let him die."

"Lot, watch him. Try to get what you can from him."

Lot nodded. Then Morgause and Cenred left. Merlin nodded to Morgana. Morgana nodded back and then killed Lot with one spell.

"Ok, now unchain me." Merlin ordered. Morgana grabbed the keys and unchained Merlin. When she did, Merlin fell to his knees.

"Are you ok?" Morgana asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit weak."

"Maybe you should rest."

"No, we can't."

So they left. Then they went out of the castle. It was colder than before. Merlin was only wearing a t-shirt and an old shirt on top. He shivered.

"Merlin, you need help." Morgana said.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.58**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"No, we need to stop Morgause. Now." Merlin said.

"What you didn't know is that I enchanted her. A spell that she would never detect. I know where she is." Morgana replied.

"Then let's go."

So they ran to where Morgause was. Morgause was on the top of a hill with Cenred and Kanen. Kanen saw Morgana and Merlin approach.

"My lady, we've been found." Kanen said.

"How? I thought Lot was watching them." Morgause answered.

"Well, let's go finish them so that we won't have to put up with them."

So three waited for Merlin and Morgana to come. They didn't know that Morgana and Merlin were ready.

"So, Morgana, you have chosen to follow Emrys and his corrupt ways." Morgause sighed.

"I've chosen family. He's the real father of my twins but he's not my husband. He is family. You are too but you're corrupt." Morgana replied. Then Kanen tried to kill Morgana.

"Look out." Merlin shouted and pushed Morgana out of the way. Merlin hit the ground and groaned as he looked at his wrist. His wrist was bleeding. Merlin got up and angrily looked at Kanen. "You killed my friend so I will kill you. Comburet eum . (Burn him.)" Then Kanen was burned alive. That's when Cenred attacked. Morgana killed Cenred instantly. Morgause used magic and made Merlin feel intense pain. Merlin screamed in pain.

"Morgause." Morgana said. Morgause looked at Morgana. "I'm sorry. Dissipemus domos eius.(Destroy her.)" Then Morgause screamed in pain as her body was destroyed. When Morgause was gone, Morgana fell to her knees and cried. Merlin went to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to do this." Merlin said. Then Balinor and Arthur came.

"Oh, Merlin, where have you been?" Balinor asked as he pulled Merlin into a hug.

"I've been busy."

"What happened? You're soaked and shivering. Why are you so pale?"

"What of the battle?"

"We won. It's been over for an hour. Some of them are still fighting. You did it. You stopped Morgause."

"I didn't stop her. Morgana did."

Then Merlin groaned.

"What is it?" Balinor wondered.

"I think my magic was fighting the drug I was given. Now that the battle's over, my magic has stopped. I'll need help." Merlin replied.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.59**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. If you like Humans, look at my Humans one-shot story. Vote now. You only have a few days.**

So Balinor helped Merlin up. Merlin and Balinor walked down the hill slowly. They went to the underground castle. When they went in, they didn't see Mordred. Mordred walked up behind them and used magic. Merlin hit the wall. Merlin groaned and put his left hand on his forehead where it was bleeding. Then Mordred made rocks fall on Merlin's other arm. Merlin cried out in pain. Balinor ran to Merlin.

"Don't go near him, or he dies." Mordred threatened. So Balinor stopped. Mordred went to Merlin. "You took everything away from me. You took the love of my love away."

"You killed Arthur." Merlin angrily said. Morgana snuck up behind Mordred.

"Mordred, leave him alone." Morgana ordered.

"Why should I? He killed you twice." Mordred answered.

"Mordred, I'm sorry."

Then Morgana killed Mordred with magic. Arthur went to Morgana and hugged her as she cried. Balinor went to Merlin.

"Move the rocks now. I think my arm's broken." Merlin ordered. Balinor moved the rocks off of Merlin's arm. Balinor looked at Merlin's forehead. "It's nothing. We should get home."

"Merlin, you're losing a lot of blood from it. At least let me look." Balinor replied. SO Merlin let Balinor look at it. Balinor pressed gently. Merlin hissed. "Does that hurt?" Merlin nodded. "I think you have a mild concussion. Let's get you home." Balinor helped Merlin up. Merlin groaned and almost fell. Balinor helped him. "Are you dizzy?"

"Yes, I am."

So the 4 went home. When they went to the medical place, Balinor helped Merlin lie down on one of the tables. Then Freya came over.

"Merlin, are you ok?" Freya panicked as she checked Merlin over.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Merlin moaned.

"No, you aren't all right. You have a black eye, a severe concussion, and who knows what else."

"Ok."

"I'm just happy that you're alive. I'm sorry for lashing out."

"Hey, we're all stressed. I understand. When this is all over, we'll spend the day in bed."

"Ok."

Then Freya helped Merlin take his shirts off. When Freya saw the electrical burns she gasped.

"Oh, Merlin, what happened?" Freya gasped. Balinor was there. Merlin told them everything as Freya tended to him. Freya as looking at Merlin's ankle when Merlin gasped. "What's wrong?"

"My ankle hurts a bit."

"It is swollen."

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.60**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Freya bandaged Merlin's ankle.

"It's sprained. You'll need to rest." Freya sighed. When Freya was done treating Merlin, Samantha came out. "Sammy, you're supposed to be with Gwen."

"Daddy, are you ok?" Samantha asked.

"I'm fine." Merlin replied.

"Yeah, except the fact that he has a black eye, severe concussion, 3 broken ribs, 9 electrical burns, a broken wrist, a sprained ankle, a deep cut on his arm, and several sore muscles. Your dad is going to be very sore for the next week." Freya explained. That night, everyone was celebrating. They were in the basement of Merlin's house.

"Before we eat, we should pray. Merlin, will you pray for us?" Balinor said.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "God, thank you for this day. Thank you for the chance to come and worship you. Lord, I pray for those who have lost family members or friends. I pray that you will bless us. Lord, build your kingdom here. Win this nation back. I pray for all who have been injured. Please help them to recover. Bless this food that we are about to receive. Amen." Everyone ate and talked. Merlin and Freya were on the couch with all three kids on their laps. They were talking.

"Should we tell them?" Freya wondered.

"Do you want to? We can wait a bit." Merlin replied.

"I want to tell them."

"Ok. Everyone, we have an announcement."

"We're having another baby."

"SO are we." Morgana answered.

"And us." Gwen said.

"How long?" Alice wondered.

"4 ½ months." Freya replied.

"Almost 5 months." Gwen replied.

"Just past 4 months." Morgana answered.

"God is full of surprises. He is so amazing." Hunith laughed. Everyone smiled.

"That means 3 more troublemakers." Balinor said. Everyone laughed. Merlin kissed Freya.

"Gwaine, stop stealing my food." Daegal yelled.

"Are you two going to fight?" Percival wondered.

"No. No more fighting." Merlin gently said.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.61**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Please vote in my poll. You have until Wednesday.**

The next day, Merlin and Freya stayed in bed.

"How long will have to have my wrist bandaged up?" Merlin wondered.

"Till the baby is born." Freya replied.

"But that's in 4 ½ months."

"Yeah. So get over it."

"You are so painful to be around."

For the next three months, everyone tried to recover from the battle. One morning, Freya woke up feeling horrible.

"Merlin?" Freya moaned. Merlin woke up and looked at Freya.

"What is it?" Merlin whispered.

"I don't feel too good."

"I hope you aren't sick."

Merlin sighed and sat up. He put a hand on Freya's forehead.

"You have a fever. You are burning up." Merlin sighed. "I'll go get some water and a few other things. How do you feel?"

"Really hot. The baby is kicking a lot and it's kicking hard. It hurts a lot." Freya rasped.

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Merlin went and got a cup of cold water. He also got a cloth and a bowl of cold water. Then he went back to his room. Freya was in bed but was propped up a bit. Merlin put the bowl on the table. He gave Freya the cup of water. He put the cloth in the cold water. Then he put the wet cloth on Freya's forehead. Freya took a sip of water and then gave the cup to Merlin who put it on the table. For the rest of the day, Merlin looked after Freya. That night, Freya was sleeping. Merlin was watching Christiana and Christian play on the floor. Christian crawl up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Hey, little guy." Merlin said while picking Christian up. He put Christian and Christiana in bed. Then Freya woke up and gasped.

"Merlin, I think it's time. The baby's coming." Freya gasped.

"It can't be. It's too early."

"Yeah. Well the baby is going to be premature."

So Merlin went to get Alice and Hunith. They went in and checked Freya.

"It's time." Hunith urgently said.

"What's going on? Why is she sick?" Merlin asked.

"She is sick and the sickness is making her weak. The baby will be premature. We need to be careful."

"Will Freya and the baby be ok?"

"Yes. Only if you use magic to protect the baby from illness. Freya will be fine. I went through it with you Merlin."

"Yeah but I healed you with magic as soon as I was in your arms."

Then Freya cried out in pain.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.62**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin ran to Freya's side and held her hand.

"I'm here. I won't leave you." Merlin whispered.

"I know. It hurts." Freya panted.

"I know it's going to hurt much more."

For the next few hours, Freya was in a lot of pain. Then they heard a baby cry. Merlin and Freya gasped and sighed.

"It's a boy." Hunith laughed. Merlin stood up and took the baby. Then he chanted a spell and protected the baby from any illness. Then he wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave it to Freya. Freya laughed breathlessly.

"Our baby boy. He's so adorable. What should we name him?" Freya cried.

"Daniel Taylor." Merlin replied. Merlin kissed both Freya's and Daniel's forehead. Then he laid down on the bed next to Freya and wrapped an arm around her. Daniel was asleep. Merlin saw that Freya was pale and tired. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Tired and weak but very happy."

"Let me take him. You should go to sleep."

"Ok."

Merlin took Daniel and watched as Freya went to sleep. Alice checked Freya.

"Can I take a look at him?" Hunith wondered.

"Sure." Merlin replied. He gave Daniel to Hunith. Hunith checked Daniel over and then handed him to Merlin.

"He's a healthy baby boy."

"He's so pale."

"But he's alive and well."

Merlin smiled at Hunith. Then Freya started whimpering.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.63**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin gave Daniel to Hunith and tried to calm Freya down. He rubbed Freya's cheek.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here. Everything is ok." Merlin whispered. Freya eventually calmed down. Freya opened her eyes and looked up at Merlin.

"How long have I been asleep?" Freya asked.

"A few minutes. Maybe longer."

"I am so tired. How's Daniel?"

"She's fine. Pale and thin but fine. Get some sleep."

"If I can."

"I'll give you an enchantment."

"Ok."

So Merlin enchanted Freya so that she could sleep. Then Merlin took Daniel.

"Tell Samantha, Christian, and Christiana that they can come in but they have to be quiet." Merlin sighed.

"Ok." Hunith replied. SO Alice and Hunith left. Hunith got the kids and took them to Merlin and Freya's room. They went in quietly. Hunith helped the kids onto the bed.

"Hey guys. Meet your baby brother Daniel."

SO everyone celebrated the birth of Daniel. A few weeks later, Gwen gave birth.

"It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl." Hunith happily said as she wrapped the baby up in a pink blanket. Then she gave the baby to Gwen.

"She looks like you." Arthur whispered.

"She's so beautiful." Gwen panted.

"What should we name her?"

"Elle Jane."

"I like that."

"Go get Ethan."

"Ok."

"I'll go get him. You two should get to know your daughter."

Hunith went to get Ethan. When Ethan got on the bed, Arthur put him on his lap.

"Hey, Ethan. Meet your baby sister, Elle." Arthur said. Ethan gasped.

"Hi, baby." Ethan whispered. Gwen and Arthur smiled. They watched as Ethan looked at his sister in awe.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah. She's cute. I love her."

"She is cute. Are you happy to be a big brother?"

"Yeah."

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

_**Frater Meus Parvus pt.64**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Today is the last day to vote. I really need some votes.**

Everyone was happy about the birth of Elle. Morgana was worried about her baby. Nathan saw that she was worried. He went to Morgana.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine. Just nervous." Morgana replied.

"I know it's hard for you because of what happened when the twins were born."

"It is. I'm just afraid that I'll lose the baby or something."

"You won't. Trust me. Trust God. He won't let that happen. Ok?"

"Ok."

Nathan hugged Morgana. Morgana cried in his arms. A few weeks later, Morgana was in pain. Freya and Merlin were with Nathan and Morgana talking. Merlin and Freya saw that Morgana was in pain.

"Morgana, are you ok? You look like you're in pain." Freya wondered.

"I'm fine. It's a cramp." Morgana panted.

"Morgana, I think you need to lie down in bed. I'll get my mom and ask her to check you over." Merlin suggested. So Nathan and Merlin got Morgana to bed. Freya got Hunith. Hunith came in and checked Morgana over.

"It's time." Hunith sternly said. Freya and Merlin left. For the next few hours, Morgana was in pain as she gave birth. Then a baby started crying. Morgana and Nathan laughed quietly. "It's a boy." Hunith wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave him to Morgana and Nathan.

"What should we name him?" Nathan whispered.

"Sean Micah." Morgana panted.

"Ok. Sean Micah it is."

Nathan kissed Morgana's forehead. They smiled.

"Can you sent the twins in?" Morgana asked.

"Sure." Hunith replied. She went to get Matthew and Martha. They came in and got on the bed and smiled at Sean.

"Guys, meet your new baby brother Sean." Nathan said. Everyone was happy.

THE END

 **Like I said, today is the last day to vote. Tomorrow I will start righting another story.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Build Your Kingdom Here by: Rend Collective**

Come, set Your rule and reign  
In our hearts again  
Increase in us we pray  
Unveil why we're made  
Come, set our hearts ablaze with hope  
Like wildfire in our very souls  
Holy Spirit come invade us now  
We are Your church  
We need Your power in us

We seek Your kingdom first  
We hunger and we thirst  
Refuse to waste our lives  
For You're our joy and prize  
To see the captive hearts released  
The hurt, the sick, the poor at peace  
We lay down our lives for Heaven's cause

We are Your church  
We pray: revive this earth

Build Your kingdom here  
Let the darkness fear  
Show Your mighty hand  
Heal our streets and land  
Set Your church on fire  
Win this nation back  
Change the atmosphere  
Build Your kingdom here  
We pray

Unleash Your kingdoms power  
Reaching the near and far  
No force of Hell can stop  
Your beauty changing hearts  
You made us for much more than this  
Awake the kingdom seed in us  
Fill us with the strength and love of Christ

We are Your church  
We are the hope on earth

Build Your kingdom here  
Let the darkness fear  
Show Your mighty hand  
Heal our streets and land  
Set Your church on fire  
Win this nation back  
Change the atmosphere  
Build Your kingdom here  
We pray

Build Your kingdom here  
Let the darkness fear  
Show Your mighty hand  
Heal our streets and land  
Set Your church on fire  
Win this nation back  
Change the atmosphere  
Build Your kingdom here  
We pray


End file.
